The Fortunate Ones
by Neurotic-Idealist
Summary: *Sequel to Let's Pretend* Ted is so priceless he could have any girl he wants. The thing is, he wants that one and she's not so taken with him... Ted / OC - Cody / OC
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of the sequel to Let's Pretend.**  
**I really hope it's ok.**

**I own Phoebe and Bailey. **  
**More information will be in the next chapter, I think.**

**Enjoy... **

Ted walked the hallways on the way back to his locker room. He had just defeated Primo in a match, so he was looking forward to winding down a little before he watched Cody's singles match against Evan Bourne. As he entered the room he was eyed suspiciously be two people. One of them was Cody and the other one was Phoebe, his pregnant girlfriend who was also WWE ring announcer. Oh, and she was Ted's best friend with whom she had a stillborn baby and up until Cody came along Ted had been deeply in love with.

"What are you two looking at?" Ted asked them.

"Nothing." Shrugged Cody, until Phoebe nudged him sharply.

"Something wrong?" Ted frowned as the younger man yelped at the brunette's elbow contacting his ribs.

"We're a little worried about you Teddy." Phoebe explained as Cody rubbed his side.

"Oh, look PJ, I'm fine." The son of the Million Dollar Man assured her.

The brunette ring announcer seemed to eye him suspiciously, as if she suspected something different to what he was telling her. She patted her five-month baby bump and pursed her lips thoughtfully as she tried to get into Ted's mind.

"You seem distant." Cody shrugged.

"It's been months and you seem so lonely." The brunette frowned with concern.

"I'll date when I'm ready." Ted folded his arms defensively.

"Might be sooner than think…" Cody mumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Ted looked at Cody.

"We have a date lined up for you." Phoebe admitted.

"A date? When?" the older Legacy member asked.

"Tomorrow night." The brunette replied.

"Jeez, you didn't leave me much time to think about it." Ted shook his head.

"Please, just this one date. For me?" Phoebe pouted playfully.

"Come on Ted. You don't want to upset her when she's carrying our baby." Cody smiled.

"Oh, ok then. Who is she? It is a she right?" Ted looked at the pair.

"Yes, she is lovely. But you won't meet her until tomorrow night." Phoebe told him.

"So it's a blind date?" Ted asked.

"Yeah." Cody nodded.

The young DiBiase shook his head with slight disbelief. His friends had set him up on a blind date. Was she going to be a diva? It had better not be Jillian or Layla. They were too annoying for Ted to handle having dinner with. Now he was assuming that they were having dinner, but a date at night could mean something else. They could go to the movies maybe?

He sighed and watched as Cody placed a hand on Phoebe's baby bump. It was a little bittersweet for Ted, seeing her go through this with someone else. He would be lying if he said that he hadn't wondered what life would be like if baby Ted had been born alive. Would he and Phoebe have fallen in love properly? They were just best friends who slept together at a New Year's party.

It would be nice, thought Ted, to have someone to call his own. For so long he had assumed his future was with Phoebe, but now he had no idea what lay ahead. He didn't want to be alone once his friends were busy with their new baby. Ted DiBiase was going on a blind date tomorrow night. He sighed and shook his head.

Cody had gone to the curtain to prepare for his match. Phoebe wasn't announcing now that she was noticeably pregnant. She was going to go and watch the match on the monitors with Ted. They arrived in catering and sat down to watch the monitor as Cody walked out onto the stage and made his way down the ramp.

The Legacy member's opponent Evan Bourne was already in the ring. They locked up as soon as the bell rang to signal the start of the match. Ted was impressed by how confident Cody looked tonight. He knew from experience that the high flyer was a tough opponent, despite his size. Cody missed a bulldog and Evan used the ropes to spring back and kick the Legacy member's jaw. Ted sighed as Phoebe bit her lip nervously.

Evan's momentum built as he took down Cody with a head scissor and prepared to ascend the turnbuckle for his shooting star press move. The high flyer didn't connect the move as Cody rolled his legs up, causing Evan to land on the canvas. He was dazed, so Cody took advantage and used Cross Rhodes to plant him and get the three count.

Phoebe grinned and clapped her hands as the referee raised her boyfriend's hand in victory. Ted smiled and motioned to her.

"Go and meet him." He told her.

"Are you ok here?" she asked.

"Yeah." Ted nodded and watched her walk out of catering.

The young DiBiase figured that he might as well get a coffee while he was in catering. He walked over and got some, before walking back to where he had been sitting. He looked down at the table and it occurred to him that he forgotten to bring a spoon with him. He shook his head and sighed a little as he stood up and turned around, bumping into someone as he did so.

"Oh jeez, I'm so sorry." He said, offering his hand to the person, who happened to be a young woman.

"No harm done." The young woman replied.

Ted recognised her as one of the divas, but he couldn't recall her name. She had been with the company for a while, but had only recently been getting matches. Right now she was dressed in her normal clothes, which were faded jeans and cowboy boots with an old t-shirt. Her hair was dyed red and she had blue grey coloured eyes. Ted thought she looked a little bit out of place, allowing himself to smile.

"Something funny?" she asked him.

"No." he shook his head, but continued to smile.

"You think you run you place or something?" the diva frowned.

"I don't think so. I earned the right to be here though." Ted told her.

"Why, because your daddy worked here?" she asked him.

"Not just that." The young DiBiase shrugged.

"Well, some people have to work to get here." She nodded and walked off.

"I'm sorry." Ted called after her. She turned and looked at him.

"I accept your apology." She sighed.

"So, do I get a name?" he asked her.

"There's no reason for you to know that." She replied and walked away.

Phoebe returned with Cody after Ted had finished his coffee. He recalled his encounter with the diva. Both of his friends kept a straight face, considering they both knew that the very same diva would be joining Ted on a blind date tomorrow night. All Phoebe let on to Ted was that the diva's name was Bailey.

**What did you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Any ideas about Bailey?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter of The Fortunate Ones.**  
**Thanks to all who have reviewed so far.**

**I own Phoebe and Bailey.**

**It's time for the blind date...**

Ted looked himself up and down in the full-length mirror. He was wearing dark jeans with a black button down shirt, nothing too fancy. He lightly ran a hand over his dark blonde hair and gave himself a final inspection. Phoebe popped her head around the door and broke into a grin at the sight of her friend. He gave her a questioning look as he walked over to pick up his keys and wallet.

"Why did you do this to me?" he asked the brunette.

"Because you need to spend some time with someone other than me and Cody." She frowned a little at his resistance.

"Oh, so I get in the way of you two?" Ted nodded his head.

"No. You spend time with Randy and the guys too. I mean you need the company of a woman." Phoebe stood with her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Oh right, I need this date." The Legacy member nodded to himself.

"Enjoy yourself. Don't do anything crazy though." Phoebe warned him.

"Crazy, me?" he chuckled.

"Just go. Don't be late." The brunette told him.

"Bye PJ!" he grinned and kissed her cheek.

"Goodbye Teddy. Have fun." She replied.

Ted continued to grin and walked out of the door. He felt a flutter of nervousness as he walked to the restaurant where he would come face to face with his date. Apparently, the table had been booked by Cody and Phoebe so all that Ted and his date knew, was that they would be seated at table number twelve.

The young DiBiase walked into the restaurant and gave his name and table number. He was shown to a corner table and he sat down. His date wasn't there yet, which made him feel slightly nervous. Imagine if he was stood up. That would be very embarrassing for him.

"Oh crap." Ted mumbled as he spotted Layla walking in his direction.

The dark haired diva walked right past, leaving him to let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, it's you." A somehow familiar voice said.

"You're my date?" Ted asked as he looked up to see Bailey.

"It looks like it." The diva shrugged and took a seat opposite him.

Ted had to remind himself not to stare because he had a good view of her now. Her dyed red hair was curled tonight and she wore a simple black dress with black heels. Her grey blue eyes were accentuated by dark eyeliner, but not too much. She looked up at him and shrugged a little.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking of how nice you looked." Ted replied.

"Nice? Is that all?" she asked him.

"I meant beautiful." He added.

Bailey frowned a little and sighed as she browsed her menu. Ted did the same, eventually feeling the need to break the silence.

"Have you decide yet?" he asked the diva.

"Not quite." Bailey replied.

"I'm paying." Ted felt the need to add.

"I wondered how long it would be before that came up." Bailey sighed.

"Excuse me?" the young DiBiase frowned.

"I get it, you're the son of the Million Dollar Man." The diva replied.

"Would I be right to assume that you have a problem with that?" Ted asked her.

"It's not a problem as long as you don't flaunt it." Bailey shrugged.

"Ok, shall we order?" asked the Legacy member.

"Yes." The diva nodded.

After their food had been eaten, Ted decided to make conversation with the diva.

"So, tell me about you." He said.

"What do you want to know?" she asked him.

"Is Bailey your real name?" Ted asked.

"Yes. My name is Bailey Harper." The diva nodded.

"Where are you from?" Ted continued his enquiries.

"I was born and raised in Portland, Maine. My mother is actually Canadian and my father is from North Carolina originally." Bailey shrugged.

"Really?" Ted asked.

"I know. People always react that way." She laughed.

"Can I ask you what your real hair colour is?" Ted asked as he eyed her red curls.

"Blonde. I get it from the Canadian side!" she laughed. Ted laughed too.

"I bet it looked nice." He said to her.

"Thanks. I thought you might make a dumb blonde joke." Bailey said in between sipping her water. She had insisted that water would be fine, although Ted had offered to buy some wine.

"I'm not that kind of guy." Ted replied.

"So, have I had you all wrong?" Bailey asked him.

"Maybe." Ted shrugged.

The red haired diva smiled and sighed.

"All these questions. How about I ask you one?" she said.

"Go on." Ted nodded.

"Where would you be today, if you hadn't had family in the wrestling business?" she asked him.

"I would still be where I am now." Ted replied defiantly.

"Interesting." Bailey nodded and stood up.

"Are you going?" the young DiBiase asked her.

"Yes. I'm going to need some sleep before the taping tomorrow." Bailey replied.

"Can I at least walk you?" Ted asked her.

"I guess so." She shrugged.

So Ted walked the diva to her hotel room. He was a gentleman that way. The red haired diva turned and smiled. Ted was unsure of whether to try and kiss her or go for an awkward hug. Well, you couldn't finish a first date with a handshake, could you?

"Well, I had fun." He told her.

"Me too." Bailey stepped forward.

As it was, she had gone for a kiss, while he had gone for a hug. What they ended up with was a kiss on the cheek. They both laughed nervously. The diva disappeared into her room and Ted made his way back to his own room. Cody and Phoebe had been waiting up for him.

"So…?" Phoebe asked.

"I think it went well." Ted replied, secretly smiling once he had his back to the couple.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**I'd like your opinions on Bailey too. **


	3. Chapter 3

**It's a bit late, but here is the next chapter.**  
**Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter.**

**I own Phoebe and Bailey.**

**Enjoy... **

Ted wasn't really paying attention to what Cody was saying. They were preparing for their tag team match against MVP and Kofi Kingston. The younger Legacy member was talking to his partner while he adjusted his wrestling boots. He looked up to see Ted absently staring ahead of him and nodding slowly. Cody shook his head and playfully punched his tag partner's arm.

"Hey!" Ted exclaimed as he rubbed his arm.

"Sorry, you were distracted." Cody shrugged.

"I wasn't distracted." The other man replied defensively.

"Mm, yeah. It wouldn't be the fact that Bailey is over there." The younger Legacy member raised a brow knowingly.

Ted shrugged a little and glanced across to the red haired diva. She was talking to Batista, who was standing a little too close for Ted's liking. Cody could read his partner's expression and he broke into a smirk. He could tell that his friend was not impressed by what he saw.

"Why is she with him?" Ted frowned at the man beside her.

"Because she's his valet." Cody replied.

"Bailey is Batista's valet?" the older Legacy member asked.

"Yeah, for like the past two months." The dark haired man nodded.

"What's up?" Phoebe asked as she walked up to the tag team.

"Someone's been distracted by a certain diva." Cody told her.

"I'm guessing you did enjoy the date then?" the brunette grinned at her friend.

"I just think that Batista can be…" Ted struggled to find a word.

"Persuasive?" Cody asked.

"Oh, Teddy! You're jealous!" Phoebe grinned and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I am not!" he replied quickly.

"Come on, we're on." Cody said, pulling him in the direction of the curtain.

The Legacy theme played out across the arena and both men walked out onto the stage. There was a chorus of boos as they made their way down the ramp and into the ring. Ted leaned against the ropes as Kofi's music hit and he appeared with his tag team partner MVP. Both men smiled as they entered the ring.

As soon as Kofi's music ended, some new theme music began. It was Batista's. The man in question appeared with his valet Bailey as they walked down the ramp and over to the announcer's table. Batista took a microphone and turned to face the men in the ring. The red haired diva stood by his side.

"Now, I'm not here to cause trouble. I wanted to check out my competition for next week. As you know, I will take on Cody in a steel cage match." Batista explained.

He handed the microphone back and walked over to the announce table as Bailey seemed more interested by the action in the ring. Ted was starting off against MVP. Both men were determined.

Ted was nervous knowing that the red haired diva was watching him. He didn't let his guard drop against MVP. Once Kofi had entered the ring he caught Ted with a sharp kick to the jaw. Ted had to rush to tag Cody. Cody entered the ring and subdued Kofi with some punches and a dropkick. Ted cheered from the ring apron as his tag partner floored the superstar with a moonsault from the top rope. As he went for the pin, MVP went to break it up, causing Ted to run and stop him with a hard clothesline.

As MVP and Ted rolled out of the ring to continue their fist fight, Cody was left to get the dazed Kofi into Cross Rhodes. He pinned the superstar and the referee counted three for the win, as the crowd booed. Ted slipped back into the ring and the referee raised his hand along with Cody's. Batista clapped unconvincingly as he slipped off his headset and walked past the ring, followed by Bailey.

"Here are your winners, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase, the Legacy!"

Ted watched the two of them walk back up the ramp. He thought that Bailey looked beautiful. She wore tight black pants and a black lace halter-neck top with silver boots and her dyed red hair in a slick French plait. She walked with confidence as Batista took her hand and showed her off to the crowds on the way back to the curtain.

Yes, Ted was jealous.

"Well done." Phoebe said as she approached them.

"Thanks." Ted nodded.

"I can't believe Dave. He better not hurt you next week." The brunette told Cody.

"Ted's gonna be outside the cage for me." Cody shrugged.

"So will Randy." Ted added.

"And, will Bailey be there for Dave?" Phoebe asked.

"I guess so." Ted shrugged.

"You should ask her on a second date." The brunette told him.

"When?" he asked her.

"It's up to you." She replied.

Ted frowned and thought about it. He was still in his wrestling trunks, but what the Hell… He walked off in search of the red haired diva. The Legacy member eventually found her sitting on a storage box backstage. He waved at her and motioned for her to take out her earphones.

"Hey Ted." She nodded.

"Bailey, I was wondering…would you like to go on another date with me?" he asked her.

"Um, sure." She nodded and smiled.

"Great, I'm busy tomorrow, but would the day after be ok?" Ted asked.

"Suits me fine." Bailey nodded.

"I guess I'll see you then." Ted said.

"Yeah, see you then." She replied and jumped off the box.

She stood in front of Ted and leaned up to place a kiss on his cheek. She smiled and walked off down the hall. Ted smiled and touched his cheek. Did she just agree to a second date? Result!

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX **

**What should Ted and Bailey do for their second date?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a new chapter of The Fortunate Ones.**  
**Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**I own Phoebe and Bailey.**

**I hope you like the chapter... **

After spending the majority of the previous day thinking of what to do on his date with Bailey, Ted awoke with a clear mind on the morning of the date. If his money made her uncomfortable then he would do something simple and understated. He got out of bed and showered, before heading out for breakfast. He was meeting Cody and Phoebe in the hotel restaurant. They waved him over and began to enquire about his plans for the second date with the red haired diva.

"Can you give us any clues?" Phoebe asked hopefully.

"I'm not giving anything away." Ted shook his head and stirred his coffee.

"Please tell us something. Otherwise she will be on my case all day." Cody nodded towards the brunette.

"Hey! I happen to be pregnant and hormonal." She replied in defence.

"Really? I would never have guessed!" Cody said sarcastically.

"Watch out. You're asking for trouble now." Ted grinned as he sipped his coffee.

"So…?" the brunette pouted a little.

"All I will say is that it's going to be understated." The older Legacy member told her.

"Good choice." Phoebe smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." Ted replied.

The trio sat and ate their breakfast with the usual amount of small talk and private jokes. After they had finished eating Ted stood up and put his jacket on. Cody frowned in confusion as Phoebe gave Ted a knowing look and thumbs up gesture. The brunette turned to her boyfriend and smiled at his confused expression. He shrugged at her, as if to ask what was going on.

"I think I know what Ted has planned." She whispered in his ear.

"How? I know you two are close but it's like sometimes you read each others' mind." The younger Legacy member frowned.

"Don't be jealous my Cody." Phoebe pouted and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why all the "my Cody" stuff? Is pregnancy making you possessive?" Cody asked her.

"I guess it might be. I just don't want some girl stealing you away." Phoebe replied.

"Well, I am not going anywhere." He told her and kissed her cheek.

Meanwhile, Ted had been setting up the small details of his date. He was feeling quietly confident, although he couldn't remember ever feeling this nervous. Perhaps it was because he had never cared about a girl this much apart from Phoebe. It was early days, but he was enticed and intrigued by Bailey. The fact that she wasn't impressed by money made him more comfortable. His dad had always warned him to look out for gold-diggers.

The young DiBiase had a few things to pick up for the date. It was the only thing he would be paying for. He hoped that Bailey would appreciate the fact that he had done something she wouldn't have expected. There was nothing flashy about this second date, but he was sure that it would be perfect.

"Will that be all?" the woman in the store asked him.

"Yes, thank you." Ted nodded and paid the small amount.

"Have a nice day." The woman smiled as she handed him his change.

"Keep it." The Legacy member told her.

"Thank you." She smiled and waved as he left the store.

Now he had all he needed, he set off to get ready before he met up with Bailey. He had sent her a text message earlier on, just to say she should dress casual. He was going back to the hotel to change his clothes and then he had arranged to meet the red haired diva in the hotel lobby.

Ted had changed into a dark red t-shirt and faded jeans to go with his casual theme. He took the elevator down to the lobby and paced the floor as he awaited the arrival of the diva. He soon spotted that familiar red hair.

"Hi, how are you?" he asked as he offered her his arm.

"I'm good, thanks." She smiled as she linked their arms.

"You look beautiful." Ted smiled.

"Is this casual enough?" Bailey asked him.

"Perfect." He replied.

She wore khaki Capri pants and black pumps with a black and gold striped vest. Her red hair was in a ponytail and the front strands were tucked behind her ears. She wore no make up with the exception of some black mascara. She smelled faintly of vanilla, which Ted liked. He figured that Bailey would not be best pleased if he just started sniffing her hair, so he didn't.

"This is a nice surprise." Bailey said as they walked along the beach.

"This isn't the surprise." Ted told her.

"I hope you didn't go to a lot of…" she trailed off as they approached a picnic blanket on the ground.

"That's the surprise." Ted nodded.

"Wow. These are my favourites." Bailey said as she picked up a pack of raspberry cookies.

"I know. I think the other things are too." The Legacy member replied.

"They are." She smiled as she eyed the other foodstuff there.

"I had a little help from Phoebe on that. The rest was my idea." Ted explained as they sat down on the blanket.

"I'm impressed." The red haired diva mumbled as she bit into a cookie.

Ted was immediately calmer and they were both comfortable enough to talk and share a joke or two. After a while, the sun was beginning to set and the sea breeze grew colder. Bailey began to get cold in her vest, so Ted pulled out one of his old hooded tops that he had brought especially for this situation. She smiled as he slipped it over her head.

"Thanks." She said as she pulled her arms through.

"No problem." Ted shrugged.

Their eyes lingered on each other a little too long that time. Ted was determined not to blow his chance by making a move too early. Bailey brushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear and moved across so that she was kneeling in front of Ted. He looked at her, searching her eyes for anything that told him not to. Ted found no reason not to kiss her, but she kissed him first.

"Bailey…" Ted sighed, as they broke apart.

"What?" she asked.

"I think I should walk you home now." Ted replied.

"Good idea." She nodded as they stood up.

They walked back down the beach to the hotel. Ted took Bailey's hand in his own as they walked. The duo approached her hotel room and she turned to him, smiling contentedly. Ted couldn't help but smile too.

"I had a great time." She said.

"Me too." Ted smiled.

They both leaned in for a kiss. It was soft and quick, but it had meaning.  
Both were blissfully happy as they went their separate ways.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**All comments are appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's a new chapter of The Fortunate Ones.**  
**Sorry for the delay but my brain was just blank.**

**I own Phoebe and Bailey, my OCs.**

**It's a short chapter, but I hope you enjoy it... **

Immediately after he awoke the next morning, Ted could still feel his lips tingle as he recalled his kiss with Bailey. Neither Phoebe nor Cody had called to check on how the date went, which made Ted curious as to why the interest had dropped. He told himself that they were just taking a break and spending time alone. They had been fine the previous day, so there wasn't really anything to be concerned about. That was what Ted thought until he walked into catering that day.

Both of them were sat a few inches apart and stony faced. Cody looked more frustrated and Phoebe was frowning and had crossed her arms. Ted recalled that even as a kid, Phoebe would cross her arms if she were in a bad mood about something. He sighed and walked over to the table that the duo was sitting at. Cody looked up and shrugged a little, while Phoebe looked up at Ted, before eyeing Cody suspiciously.

"Am I interrupting something?" Ted asked Phoebe and Cody.

"No." his tag team partner replied.

"Apparently not. Cody says no." Phoebe pouted and continued to keep her arms folded.

Ted was immediately uncomfortable as he took a seat next to Phoebe.

"I'll go…" Ted said as he stood back up.

"See what you did? Ted's uncomfortable now." Cody turned to his girlfriend.

"Me? You're the one that was acting all mean and moody." The brunette replied.

"Guys, why are you fighting?" Ted asked confusedly.

"Ask Cody." Phoebe frowned.

"Codes? How did you upset PJ?" the young DiBiase asked his friend.

"I was helping Eve with a hold and Phoebe walked in." the young Legacy member explained.

"She was all over you." The brunette pouted.

"I love you. We're having a baby!" the young Legacy member shrugged before standing up and leaving the catering area.

"PJ, you know he loves you." Ted told the brunette.

"How would you know, Teddy?" she asked as her eyes glazed with fresh tears.

"How about tonight, we spend some time together? Just you and me." Ted suggested.

"I'd like that." Phoebe sniffed and nodded.

"Me too." He replied.

The pregnancy hormones were obviously getting to her, so he was going to occupy her mind a little, and stop Cody getting the brunt of her anger and frustration. He certainly didn't want the two of them to have any major falling-outs. Ted had been hoping to see Bailey, but had not bumped into her at any point that day. He knew they would meet sooner or later, because of Cody and Dave's match in a few days time.

The Legacy member walked along the corridor to find Phoebe and Cody's room. They had shared since getting together, so Ted now shared a room with Randy. It wasn't too bad really. He knocked on the door and waited a couple of seconds before he heard footsteps approach the door. Phoebe opened the door and ushered Ted inside.

"So, are you feeling better now?" Ted asked his friend.

"I am now that you're here." She nodded and hugged him.

"I'm glad to hear it." Ted smiled and returned the hug.

He sat on the bed and kicked off his shoes as the brunette put a DVD on and handed him a plate of snacks. She sat on the bed next to Ted and rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the film in relative silence. As the end credits rolled, Ted got up and set the leftover snacks on the table. He turned to see a half asleep Phoebe lying on the bed. He smiled and walked over, carefully lifting her so that he could cover her body with a blanket.

"Goodnight PJ. Sweet dreams." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Teddy?" she mumbled.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Stay with me." She replied in a whisper.

Cody had not returned yet, and Ted was unsure whether he actually would after the argument earlier on. The older Legacy member nodded and sighed as he cuddled up next to his friend on the bed.

"Of course I will PJ. I'm here. Go to sleep." Ted whispered to her and stroked her chestnut brown hair.

After a few moments, Ted was aware of a movement from the brunette. Her shoulders shuddered a little as Ted realised from a quiet sniff that she was crying. He sat up and pulled her closer to his chest, still stroking her hair. He kissed her forehead and frowned a little as her brown eyes gazed up at him.

"Hey PJ, what's wrong?" Ted asked softly as he wiped a stray tear away.

"I think I made a mistake…" she replied.

"What do you mean?" Ted asked confusedly.

"I made a mistake choosing Cody." Phoebe replied and frowned.

"Don't be silly. It's just your hormones." Ted smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I should have chosen you…" she whispered.

Ted frowned and leaned back to meet her eyes with his own. She said she should have chosen him over Cody? Was he hearing that right? He looked at her and stroked her face gently.

"PJ, you know I love you." He began.

"I love you Teddy." She whimpered as fresh tears began to escape from her eyes.

"But, we're friends. That's all." He finished, although he knew he was breaking her heart at that moment.

"I want you Teddy." She pleaded as he shook his head.

"Go to sleep. I'll stay with you." He replied.

Ted took off his watch and placed it on the bedside table. He turned round to see Phoebe moving towards him. He knew what was going to happen yet he made no attempt to stop it. He sighed a little as their lips met in the middle. He kissed Phoebe back, as she clung to his t-shirt desperate for contact. Neither of them heard footsteps approaching the door, or the lock clicking as someone walked in.

"Cody asked me to…" Bailey broke off as she witnessed the scene in front of her.

"Bailey!" Ted gasped as he realised what she must be thinking.

She didn't stick around for an explanation. That red haired diva was back out of the door before Ted could get up off the bed. He had to explain things to her. Would she even listen?

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**What will Bailey do now?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Extra update! I wrote this chapter really fast.**  
**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Keep it up.**

**I own Phoebe and Bailey.**

**Enjoy... **

"Bailey…" Ted said as he finally ran into the red haired diva in the hotel lobby.

"Get away from me." She shook her head and walked away.

"But, you don't…" Ted watched her disappear into the crowd.

He had messed up big time. After Bailey had fled the room last night, Ted had to get Phoebe to sleep and then confess all to Cody, who returned in the small hours. The brunette was having trouble with her hormones, so thankfully Cody didn't react badly to what Ted had to say. Phoebe was mortified that morning when she realised what she had done the previous night.

"It's my fault." She sighed as she saw Ted watching Bailey leave.

"No, it's not." Ted shook his head.

"Come on Phoebe. It's time for us to set off." Cody said to his pregnant girlfriend.

"Ok, we'll see you in the next city." The brunette told Ted and kissed his cheek.

Ted smiled and nodded. Due to her pregnancy, Phoebe could no longer fly. Cody was driving her to the next stop instead of getting on a plane. It was quite romantic in a way. The young DiBiase hoped that they could continue to get along throughout the journey. He sighed as he picked up his cases and headed out to the rental car. He was going to the airport to catch a plane.

When he finally boarded the plane, Ted found his seat and made himself comfortable with a blanket and his iPod. He leaned his head back as he relaxed to the sound of his favourite country songs. A shadow loomed over him, so he opened his eyes and looked up at the diva, who was checking her ticket and cursing under her breath.

"Bailey…" Ted said, surprised.

"I guess I'm sitting next to you for the next couple of hours." The red haired diva sighed.

"Looks like it." Ted nodded.

Bailey took off her jacket and sat down in the seat next to the young DiBiase. She smiled awkwardly as she waited for the plane to take off. Ted leaned over and whispered to her. He had to explain himself somehow.

"I can explain what you saw last night." He whispered to her.

"Really? Tell me then." She retorted.

"Not here. It's very personal." The Legacy member replied.

"How do I know that you're not just trying to get me alone?" Bailey asked him.

"You don't. But feel free to ask Phoebe and Cody. They know too." He offered.

"Ok, I will hear you out later on." The red haired diva nodded.

"Thank you." Ted replied and went back to his iPod.

Ted was settling into his hotel room later on. He had just got out of the shower when there was a knock at the door. He walked over in his white hotel towel and opened the door to see that it was Bailey. She looked alarmed to see him semi-naked and for a moment it looked like she was going to turn and walk away.

"I just got out of the shower." Ted explained.

"Yeah, I can see." The red haired diva nodded.

"Do you want to come in?" he asked her.

"I guess so." She shrugged and walked past Ted into the room.

She knew that he had genuinely just got out of the shower, because his hair was damp and there were still a few visible droplets of water on his shoulders and chest. The diva tried her best not to stare at his impressive physique. Yes, she was mad at him, but she was still a woman. Who wouldn't find Ted in a towel just a little bit sexy?

"I decided to let you explain yourself." She told him.

"Um, ok. Can I get dressed first?" he asked her.

"Of course." She nodded and watched as he picked up some clothing and went into the en suite bathroom to change.

When he returned, Ted sat down on the couch, instead of beside Bailey on the bed. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea about him. She sat up and ran a hand through her red hair, eager for him to give his explanation. Ted sighed and nodded, to show that he was ready now.

"What you saw last night was Phoebe and myself kissing." He began.

"Well done Captain Obvious." Bailey nodded and tilted her head to the side.

"She's pregnant, and her hormones are causing problems." Ted explained.

"That is such a man excuse. Blame her hormones." The red haired diva scoffed.

"She had fallen out with Cody, that's why I was there. Phoebe and me go way back. We share a really tight bond." Ted sighed as he prepared for the next part.

"Really?" Bailey asked. She was intrigued by now.

"When we were younger we had a baby boy. PJ was only seventeen and I was nineteen. The baby was stillborn." Ted bit his lip as the pain stabbed his heart like it was yesterday.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Bailey gasped and covered her mouth.

"Since then I've done my best to protect Phoebe. She didn't have anyone apart from my family. Her own family abandoned her when they found out that she was pregnant with my baby." Ted explained.

Bailey was speechless. Of all the things to come out of Ted's mouth, she had not expected that at all. She was confused now, because the arrogant rich boy she had envisioned wasn't actually that way at all. Maybe she had been a little hasty when she called him up on his fortunate background. Now she felt bad for acting in such a way towards him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Why should you be sorry?" Ted asked her.

"I shouldn't have judged you before I knew you." She replied.

"Don't be sorry." Ted shook his head and smiled.

"I should get to know you properly…" the red haired diva said.

"I'd like that a lot." Ted nodded.

They were moving closer with every breath, but before their lips could meet, Bailey's cell phone rang. The diva hurriedly pulled the phone from her pocket and checked the caller ID.

"It's Dave. I have to take this." She smiled apologetically.

"It's fine. I'll see you tomorrow." Ted smiled and watched her walk out of the door.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Let me know your thoughts...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's a new chapter of The Fortunate Ones.**  
**Thanks to all who have read and reviewed.  
I may update soon if I get enough reviews. **

**I own Phoebe and Bailey.**

**Hope you enjoy it... **

"You sure you're ready for this Codes?" Ted patted his tag team partner's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna get out there and give the fans a good match." Cody replied.

"That's the spirit." Ted smiled and pulled on his black Legacy t-shirt.

"You're gonna be in my corner anyway." The younger man said.

"Dave will have Bailey in his corner." Ted nodded.

"Don't let her distract you." Cody pointed at his partner.

"I won't." Ted replied and shook his head.

There was a knock on the locker room door. Phoebe walked in and smiled encouragingly at her boyfriend. He returned the smile and adjusted his elbow pad. Ted gave a knowing look to Phoebe, as if to tell her that Cody would be ok. She nodded back at him and smiled. Thankfully their badly judged kiss had not ruined their close friendship.

"Time to go, Cody." The brunette told her boyfriend.

"Will you watch me from backstage?" Cody asked.

"Of course I will." She nodded.

Ted walked Cody down to the ring as the cage was lowered. The Legacy theme music played out across the arena. The fans were ready for this one. Ted sensed an air of nervousness in his friend's mannerisms. He was sure that the young man could handle himself though.

"From Charlotte, North Carolina. Weighing two hundred and twenty three pounds. Cody Rhodes!" the announcer boomed as Cody took a breath and looked at Ted.

Batista's music played and he got a slightly louder applause than Cody had. He appeared on the stage followed closely by his red haired valet Bailey. She wore a grey t-shirt with black shorts and knee boots. Her dyed red hair was tied back with just a loose strand hanging across one eye.

"From Washington DC. Weighing in at two hundred and ninety pounds. Batista!"

"Good luck." Ted whispered as Cody entered the steel structure.

The bell rang as soon as it was verified that the door was locked.

Ted walked along one side of the steel structure as Bailey walked the other side. He kept his focus on Cody, because he was genuinely concerned for the welfare of his tag team partner, especially up against the Animal. Cody was doing his best, although the sheer strength of Batista was apparent from the start. The young Legacy member had managed to subdue the larger man, but not long enough to attempt an escape from the steel cage.

"Come on Cody!" Ted clapped his hands in an attempt to regain his partner's momentum.

"Batista! Batista!" the crowd cheered as Bailey clapped her hands encouragingly.

Cody was attempting a DDT when Batista upended him and despite a great effort; he was coaxed into a Batista Bomb and a pin. As the referee's hand came down for the three count, Bailey smiled and clapped in appreciation. Ted knew that it was what she had been told to do, just an act. Something about her actions confused him and frustrated him. Batista exited the steel cage by climbing over the top to meet Bailey as his feet landed on the mat.

Ted waited until the referee opened the cage door and ran in to check on Cody. The young man was lying awkwardly in the centre of the canvas. Ted knelt down and gently placed a hand on the bottom of Cody's back.

"Are you ok to get backstage?" he asked his partner.

"I think so." Cody nodded as he hissed in pain.

"Come on." Ted smiled as he helped Cody up.

He got Cody out of the ring and put an arm around his waist to support his weight as he helped him to the backstage. Phoebe was waiting there, having been slightly uncomfortable with the level of abuse her boyfriend had taken. She helped Ted to carry Cody to the locker room and laid him on the couch. He bit his lip as pain coursed through the sensitive part of his back where the move had struck him most. Ted grabbed an ice pack from the refrigerator and passed it to Phoebe, who began to tend to Cody's injuries.

"Ted, pass me a bottle of water." Cody said as he stretched his hand out.

"Um, we're all out. I'll go and find some." Ted replied and left the room.

Ted went down the corridor until he found some water bottles in the catering area. The helpful catering lady gave him a whole pack of them, mostly because she liked Cody. On his way back to the locker room, Bailey was walking towards him on her way to catering. She gave a small smile and stopped for a moment. Ted smiled and realised that he was unable to hug her due to all of Cody's water bottles in his arms.

"Just been on an errand for Cody." He said as he motioned to the bottles.

"Great match. I hope that Cody wasn't hurt too badly." She said.

"He'll be fine." Ted assured her.

"I better go." Bailey smiled and walked away.

"How about dinner tonight?" Ted blurted out.

"I can't…I have a date…" she bit her lip and hurried away.

Bailey had a date? Of course Ted knew that they weren't dating, but he had been out with her twice and never assumed that she would go on other dates with other guys. He shook his head and sighed a little as he continued on his way to the locker room.

"Yeah, I know." Came a voice from nearby.

Ted frowned and peered around the corner to see Dave Bautista on his cell phone talking to someone. He stayed in the shadows as he listened intently. What was Dave up to now? He always seemed to be plotting something, usually to do with women. Thankfully he had never gotten close to Phoebe, thanks to Ted.

"I swear man, I'm taking her out tonight. She's gonna put out." Dave told the person on the phone.

Ted shook his head. He hated the way Dave would treat women, even betting on whether or not they would sleep with him. The Legacy member continued to stand in the shadows as Dave hung up and bent down to put his cell phone into his bag. The Animal uttered several words that made Ted speechless.

"Tonight, Bailey Harper will be the next notch on my bedpost." Dave chuckled to himself.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**What do you think Ted will do now?**


	8. Chapter 8

**The second update of the day...**  
**Thanks to the amazing reviewers. **  
**This chapter is for irishpepsigurl, because I know how much she loves the story! **

**I own Phoebe and Bailey.**

**Enjoy...**

"You're quiet tonight." Phoebe mused as Ted sat in silence.

"A lot on my mind." He mumbled in way of an explanation.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" the brunette asked him.

Ted looked at her and raised his eyebrows quizzically.

"Just cause I'm with Cody… We're still best friends, right?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, of course we are PJ." Ted nodded and pulled her into a hug.

"Come and sit with us. Cody's going to put a DVD on." Phoebe offered.

"I need to do something…" Ted trailed off as he realised that he had to rescue Bailey.

The son of the Million Dollar Man dashed out of the hotel room and slammed the door behind him, although not deliberately. Phoebe frowned in confusion before she sighed and shook her head. Cody looked up from the DVD player and raised an eyebrow in an unspoken question. The brunette laughed a little and shrugged.

"I guess he doesn't want to watch Batman…" Cody shrugged.

"Oh Cody." Phoebe sighed and walked over to him, draping her arms around his neck and kissing his jaw.

"Is this your hormones, or is it my undeniable sex appeal that's making you like this?" he asked her.

"I don't know. Why are you even questioning it?" the brunette asked.

"Good point." Cody agreed and planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

The couple abandoned the DVD and collapsed onto the bed, as Phoebe giggled at Cody, who was having problems trying to manoeuvre around the baby bump that was growing by the day. Phoebe kissed Cody's lips and ran her hands underneath his Raw t-shirt that he was wearing.

"What's gotten into you?" Cody asked her.

"A baby." She replied and pointed at her bump.

"I think I should check the pregnancy manual. This is weird." Cody said.

"Who needs a manual? I am horny Cody!" the brunette hissed.

"You're scaring me…" Cody pouted a little.

Meanwhile, Ted had discovered that both Bailey and Dave's rooms were empty. He had no idea where they were going on their "date" and Ted wouldn't put it past Dave to be unable to wait until they got to the bedroom. He had to find them and save Bailey from being used as a pawn in the Animal's game.

"Have you seen a young woman with red hair around here?" Ted asked a passer by.

"Sorry." The man shook his head.

Ted let out a frustrated groan as he carried on running down the street where all the restaurants were. He peered through the windows as he jogged down the street and scanned the cars for any sign of the duo. Suddenly Ted saw a flash of red hair go past in a taxi. It was them, and they were going back in the direction of the hotel. The Legacy member flagged down a taxi and asked to be taken to the hotel. He couldn't be too late. He didn't want to give up on Bailey.

Once he reached his destination, Ted threw a handful of cash at the taxi driver and jumped out of the cab. He scanned the main lobby of the hotel as he entered and ran to the elevators in a panic. He wasn't going to make it. The Legacy member sighed and made a dash up the several flights of stairs to their floor. By the time he had reached the floor he needed, Ted was exhausted. He slowly walked along the hall to find the door to Dave's room.

"Dave, are you in there?" Ted yelled as he knocked a few times on the door.

There was no response, so Ted moved further along the corridor to Bailey's room. He took a breath and knocked a few times. He heard a faint murmuring inside the room and prayed that he wasn't too late.

"Bailey?" he yelled, hoping that she would reply.

"Ted?" her voice replied.

"Bailey?" he yelled again.

"Ted…get off me…Dave…" she was heard mumbling to Dave.

"Are you ok in there?" Ted asked through the door.

The next thing he knew, the door was being opened and Dave was being thrown out past the Legacy member. The red haired diva stood in a dress and heels with her hair pinned up neatly. She had her hands on her hips as she shook her head at the man on the floor. Ted frowned as his brain tried to compute everything.

"I am not that kind of girl." Bailey frowned.

"You're a tease." Dave frowned and stormed off.

"I came to…I guess you know what…he was planning…" Ted remembered all the stairs he had just ran up.

"You look like you need some water." Bailey said as she pulled him into the room and closed the door.

"Thanks." Ted said as she handed him a glass of water.

He sipped the cool water and glanced around the room. He felt a little stupid now, knowing that the red haired diva was capable of handling Dave by herself. He looked down to avoid her questioning gaze. The diva walked up to him and lifted his chin with her finger.

"I think you're sweet to look out for me." She told him.

"I feel kind of stupid." Ted admitted.

"Don't. I appreciate it." She replied and leaned up to kiss his lips softly.

Ted almost dropped his glass of water at that point. She kissed him.

"Why did you do that?" Ted asked her.

"I'm really starting to like you Ted." Bailey whispered.

"I thought you hated me." He replied nervously.

"I'm still not sure about your "rich boy" status…" she mused.

"I really like you Bailey." Ted admitted. He said it, he came out and admitted it.

"Can I let you in on a little secret?" the red haired diva asked him.

"I guess so." He nodded.

"If I had slept with Dave, I would have spent the whole time thinking of you…" she whispered.

Ted's eyes widened as he heard her confession. Did she really just say that? He was speechless right now. This woman was doing something to his mind. He licked his lips absently as he racked his brains for a reply to what she had just said.

"Ted…?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah?" he replied as he was brought back to earth.

The red haired diva pulled him close to her and kissed him passionately. She wanted him, and that was evident in her kiss. Ted knew that he was powerless to resist, but knew that she may change her mind and leave him disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Bailey asked, as Ted stood there lost in his thoughts.

"Do you really want me?" he asked her.

"Yes. I can't keep denying it." She replied.

"I just needed to know." Ted nodded and walked her towards the bed…

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**What do you think will happen next?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's a new chapter of The Fortunate Ones.**  
**Thank you to all who have read and reviewed so far.**

**I own Phoebe and Bailey, my OCs. **

**I hope this chapter is ok...**

Ted collapsed onto the bed with the red haired diva. Her fingertips eagerly traced his face and neck as he laced her slender neck with passionate kisses. Bailey wrapped her legs around his waist as he stopped to gaze down at her expression. Her eyes conveyed longing and they didn't seem such a grey colour anymore. Ted lowered his head to kiss her lips and ran his fingers over that dyed red hair. The diva grabbed the neck of his t-shirt and pulled him nearer so that they were nose to nose.

"Ted…" she whispered.

"What?" he asked her.

"Will you…stay with me tonight?" she asked and bit her lip nervously.

"I would love to. But, I don't even know if you'll hate me tomorrow." Ted replied.

"I don't want to think about tomorrow. All I can think about is you…" Bailey said.

"Say the word, and I'll stop…" Ted murmured as he stole chaste kisses from her lips.

"I don't want you to stop." The red haired diva replied.

"Is this real?" he asked her.

"What?" the diva frowned.

"Me and you, here and now?" Ted asked her.

"Oh, it's real. " Bailey smiled and unclipped her hair.

Ted smiled to himself as the crimson waves fell across her shoulders. He slipped the straps of her dress from her shoulders and unzipped the back to remove it. She sat up and pulled the remainder of the garment over her knees and let it fall to the floor. She blushed a little as she saw Ted admiring her pinstriped lingerie. He stopped and pulled his t-shirt over his head, revealing his tanned torso.

After she had taken a good look at him, Bailey moved towards the Legacy member and pulled him into a kiss. Ted smirked and moved himself closer, so that her breath could be felt on his face. The red haired diva was momentarily shocked, as Ted pinned her arms above her head and sensually kissed her collarbone. Ted was ready for this now. He shuddered to think of what Dave had been planning for tonight. Now Ted was more in awe of the beautiful diva than before.

It had been a while since the Batman DVD was abandoned in Phoebe and Cody's room…

"So…?" Phoebe quizzed her boyfriend as he lay beside her in a haze.

"Um, that was interesting…" he mused as he frowned in disbelief.

"Well, I think it was amazing. Thanks Cody." The brunette replied.

"You're welcome, I think…" he replied.

The Legacy member had been literally dragged into bed by his girlfriend, who was now wearing a satisfied smile as she pawed at his chest possessively. He knew that pregnancy could mess with women's hormones, but he never expected this kind of thing. She was not usually as dominant as this and Cody was a little bemused by it.

"Now me and baby are hungry." She announced.

"Oh, really?" Cody sighed, knowing that he would be sent out for food.

"Would you go get me something to eat?" Phoebe asked him.

"Of course I will. Anything in particular?" he asked as he got out of bed.

"Yes. I'd kill for some fudge brownies." Phoebe pouted at him.

"Don't kill anyone. I'll be right back." He told her as he slipped on some sweatpants.

The brunette smiled and lay back against the pillows. She wondered if Ted had gone to see Bailey that evening. Perhaps they were together now, Phoebe thought to herself. It could be a long wait for those brownies though, so the brunette needed to satisfy her curiosity. She grabbed her cell phone and went to her contacts list. Her finger hovered over Ted's number as she deliberated over calling her friend.

She pressed the call button and waited for the ringing tone…

Ted had just collapsed on top of Bailey after an intense and passionate lovemaking session, when his cell phone rang. He frowned as he tried to recall where his jeans were that had his phone in the pocket. The red haired diva looked on curiously as Ted looked at her and smiled apologetically. He draped his arm over the edge of the bed and fished the cell phone out of the pocket of his discarded jeans.

"Hello?" he said as he answered.

"Teddy, where are you?" Phoebe asked him.

"Um, I'm with Bailey." He replied.

"Oh, as in…with her?" the brunette gasped on the other end of the line.

"You could say that, yeah." Ted replied.

"Sorry. I was worried cause you ran out and…sorry." Phoebe mumbled an apology.

"It's ok, is Cody there with you?" the Legacy member asked her.

"No, I sent him out for brownies." Phoebe replied.

"Oh, well enjoy them. I have to go now." Ted said.

"Bye Teddy." She said.

"Bye PJ." He replied and hung up.

Bailey eyed him curiously as he tossed the cell phone onto the bedside table. He smiled at her and leaned in to plant a kiss on her lips. She responded and traced her fingertips across his shoulders. The red haired diva chewed on her bottom lip and looked up at Ted with her grey blue eyes.

"Do you really think that I hate you?" she asked.

"It sure seems that way." Ted replied.

"Maybe there's a reason for that." Bailey suggested as she gazed up at him.

"Would you tell me?" he asked her.

"Would you want to know?" she retorted with another question.

"I want to know about you. I think you're amazing." He admitted and stroked her hair.

"Mm, what we just did…was priceless!" she giggled, just before Ted silenced her with a kiss.

"So, will you tell me?" he asked as he broke the kiss.

"I'm tired. Maybe in the morning." she nodded.

"Yeah, ok." Ted replied and lay down so that he could drape his arm over her waist.

"Goodnight Ted." Bailey whispered in the darkness.

"Goodnight Bailey." he smiled to himself.

Cody arrived back with extra brownies for his girlfriend. He found her reading a novel as she sat up in the bed. She grinned and put the book down when she saw him enter the room. He passed her a paper bag from an all night bakery with her brownies in it. The brunette licked her lips and took one of the brownies from the bag. She moaned as she bit into it and some fudge sauce escaped down her chin.

"Can I have some?" Cody asked hopefully.

"That depends..." Phoebe grinned mischievously.

"On what?" Cody frowned.

"On whether you can manage round two..." she grinned as his eyes widened.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Why was Bailey upset by Ted's rich background?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lucky readers and reviewers get another update!**  
**Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it a lot.**

**I own Bailey and Phoebe.**

**I hope you like the chapter... **

"Cody!" Phoebe yelled as she woke up.

"What?" he asked as he sat up in bed.

"You crushed my brownies!" she pouted.

"Oh jeez..." Cody frowned as he realised that as he slept, he had rolled onto the brownies.

"Oh, I was going to have one for breakfast." she frowned and placed her hands on her hips.

"Why were the brownies in the bed?" the Legacy member raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"I wanted a snack." she shrugged.

Cody looked down at his torso which was stained with brown fudge sauce and crumbs.

"Don't do that!" Phoebe frantically waved her arms as Cody went to wipe the brownie off his body.

"What? Do you want to lick it off or something?" he asked, then immediately wished he hadn't as his girlfriend got that look in her eye.

"Don't even think about it..." she said as she spotted him eyeing the bathroom door.

"I'm covered in brownie!" he pleaded.

"Just the way I like you." Phoebe smiled as she pinned him to the bed...

The light slowly crept through the window to highlight the sleeping forms of Ted and Bailey on the bed. The red haired diva was lying across Ted's chest and his hand rested on the small of her back. He blinked as a stream of light hit his face as the daylight broke. He glanced down to see what the weight on his chest was. Ted smiled to himself as he saw the crimson hair splayed out across his chest. He stroked her hair gently as he recalled the events of the previous night. He hadn't expected any of that, seeing as his main aim was to save the diva from Dave's plans.

The red haired diva began to stir as she ran her hands along Ted's chest. She sat up quickly and glanced at Ted, who was looking a little shocked. Bailey offered a smile and pulled the bed sheets around her bare body. The two of them sat in silence for a few moments until Ted spoke.

"If you want me to go…" he began.

"No, it's ok." She shook her head.

"I don't regret what happened last night." Ted felt compelled to tell her.

"Neither do I." Bailey replied.

"Sorry, but I just thought you might regret it." Ted said to her.

Bailey leaned over and kissed him on the lips. It wasn't a quick peck, but it wasn't drawn out either. Ted licked his lips and sighed. The red haired diva looked into his eyes as she sat on the edge of the bed. It didn't take a lot for Ted to work out that something was bothering her. He needed to broach the subject carefully.

"What's wrong?" Ted asked her.

"I don't know how to deal with this. I need time before we tell people." She admitted.

"What is this?" Ted asked.

"You mean, are we together?" she frowned.

"I guess so." He nodded.

"I'm scared of you." She suddenly said.

"What? Why? I won't hurt you." The Legacy member frowned confusedly.

"I keep expecting you to turn into the arrogant rich guy." She replied.

"I'm not like that…" he whispered as he placed his hand on hers.

"Part of me knows that now." She nodded.

"Tell me why you hate me." Ted pleaded with her.

Bailey took a breath and looked down as she chose her words carefully.

"You got everything." She said simply.

"I got everything?" he frowned.

"Yeah, because you're family were in the business already." Bailey nodded, still looking down.

"I already gathered that you were angry about that." Ted shrugged.

"But me? I had to work so hard. So many times I wanted to give up." She sighed.

"Take your time." The Legacy member whispered as he took her in his arms and held her.

"Did you know that I worked nights in a 7/11 to pay for a new pair of wrestling boots? Or the fact that I only got this job because I dyed my hair red?" Bailey looked up with tears welling in her eyes.

"I didn't know." He shook his head.

"I went to my interview with my natural blonde hair. Turns out that I was too plain and I would be more marketable if I changed my look. But I don't even feel like me anymore." Bailey sighed as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Ted sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"Why? It's not your fault." She shrugged and walked over to her purse.

She pulled out a photograph and looked at it for a moment, before passing it to Ted. He looked at her and then down at the photo. He was surprised by what he saw. It was a picture of Bailey. Her hair was very light blonde and her grey blue eyes looked full of life. She was smiling playfully into the camera and she looked like she was free of any worries. Ted was shocked by the difference between then and now.

"This is you." He nodded.

"That was me." She corrected him.

"You look beautiful in this picture." Ted smiled and admired her looking so carefree.

"Thanks." Bailey said.

"Would you hate me if I tried to fix this?" Ted asked her suddenly.

"What do you mean?" she frowned.

"If I ask them to let you be yourself." He replied.

The diva looked at him in disbelief, allowing her features to soften after a minute or so. Would he do that for her? She was asking herself that question when he answered it for her. She looked at him as he took her hands in his own.

"I have been amazed by you since our first date. I want you to be happy." He nodded.

"Ted…" she whispered.

"Yes?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry that I treated you badly." She replied.

"I understand now why you did it." He said.

"So, are we…" she trailed off as she kissed him on the lips.

"Dating?" Ted asked her.

"If you like." She nodded.

"I think we are." He smiled and pulled her across his body so that he could embrace her passionately.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Any thoughts on what you'd like to see happen?**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the next chapter of The Fortunate Ones.**  
**Thanks to all who read and reviewed.**

**I own my OCs Phoebe and Bailey.**

**Enjoy the chapter... **

Ted eyed Cody as he nervously tapped his fingers against the wooden bench.

"You ok, Codes?" Ted asked.

"Phoebe is possessed." The young man replied.

"Um, what?" his friend frowned.

"She's all hungry, then horny and then just argumentative…" Cody shook his head.

"Poor you." Ted shook his head slowly.

"Was she like this last time?" the younger Legacy member asked him.

Ted flinched at the way Cody said that. All the feelings from years gone by would rise to the surface and sit there like ugly scars. He thought of Phoebe, and of their son's small grave back in Florida. Ted scrunched his eyes closed as he tried to shake off the images in his head. Of the lifeless baby that they were allowed to hold for a few minutes, and of the distressed expression that Phoebe had worn. Her brown eyes had become a murky colour and her heart had almost ceased to live. She and Ted had gotten through all that together.

"I don't remember…" Ted sighed as he took a seat on the bench next to Cody.

"Sorry. I should never have said anything." Cody bit his bottom lip.

"It's ok Codes. I just can't help but think about it." Ted whispered.

"I'm here for you. You know that, right?" the younger man asked.

"Yeah. I will help you and Phoebe too. I love you guys." Ted smiled and patted Cody's shoulder.

They walked out of the locker room and headed to the curtain for their tag team match against Kofi Kingston and Batista. Of course, Bailey was still the Animal's valet. Ted was going to take things slow with the diva. He needed her to see that he wasn't going to turn into a different person. Now that he understood why she felt that way, he wasn't going to do anything to make her feel that he was confirming her suspicions.

He saw Kofi and Dave, but not Bailey. He shrugged it off and followed Cody out as the Legacy theme music played out. Ted switched to his wrestling persona and swaggered arrogantly down the ramp. Cody followed in a similar manner and both men entered the ring. Ted climbed the turnbuckle and motioned to his abs as Cody stood on the opposite turnbuckle and shrugged arrogantly at the crowd.

"Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase. They are the Legacy!"

Both men stepped down and met in the middle of the ring as Kofi's music hit first. Both men stood in the corner and stared menacingly as Kofi entered the ring. After a few moments Batista's music played out and he appeared on the stage. Ted couldn't see Bailey at first, but she appeared shortly after Batista and accompanied him down the ramp. She was wearing her ring attire as she had been in a diva battle royal earlier on. Her body was perfectly hugged by a lilac sports bra and shorts with stud details. Her charcoal coloured wrestling boots were decorated with lilac stars down one side.

"Accompanied by Bailey, he is the Animal! Batista!"

She stepped though the ropes as her hair tumbled down over her shoulders. She was in character now, as she frowned at the Legacy and encouraged Dave and Kofi. Cody wanted to start the match against Kofi. Ted nodded and stepped through the ropes and onto the apron.

"Come on Kofi" Dave urged his tag team partner on.

Ted kept his eyes on Cody. He clapped his hands in encouragement as the younger man managed to floor Kofi and get him into a submission hold. It didn't take long for the crowd to start clapping and willing Kofi to gain some momentum against Cody. Ted looked on as his Legacy partner was knocked down by a kick from the superstar.

Batista tagged in and was happy to continue his assault on Cody from their cage match. He worked on the back of the young Legacy member, which was still tender. Luckily, Ted managed to blind tag his partner and caught the Animal by surprise with a dropkick to the chest. Batista was cheered on. Because it was part of her character, Bailey was cheering on Dave as he took down Ted. If only the crowd knew the truth…

After a hard fought battle, the final result was that Ted scored the win for his team. He hit his finisher Dream Street on Kofi, following a missed kick. The Legacy stood proudly in the centre of the ring as the referee raised their arms in victory. Bailey helped both Dave and Kofi backstage.

"That was a good match." Phoebe smiled sweetly as she met her boys at the backstage area.

"Thanks PJ." Ted smiled and hugged her.

"Are you feeling ok?" Cody asked warily.

"Yeah. I missed you…" she pouted and cuddled into his side.

"That's sweet. I'm just going to shower and then we'll get some dinner." Cody replied.

"Mm, sounds good." The brunette nodded and kissed his lips softly.

Ted gave a questioning look to his tag team partner. The younger man shrugged and whispered to his friend once he knew that Phoebe was out of earshot.

"She's all sweet and calm now." Cody informed Ted.

"So I can see." The young DiBiase replied.

"I still have at least two and a half months of this." Cody frowned and shook his head.

After they had showered and dressed, Ted and Cody went to meet Phoebe. She was talking with Bailey in the catering area. Both women looked up and smiled as they sipped their drinks and shared a giggle. Ted stood, while Cody sat next to Phoebe. The young DiBiase didn't want to be too forward and sit next to Bailey.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Cody asked his girlfriend.

"I would really like some pasta." She replied decisively.

"Ok, pasta it is." He replied.

"But, where you get lots of pasta. Not a little bit of pasta and a stupid leaf on top…" she mused.

Cody looked as if he might have some kind of breakdown. Obviously pregnancy was harder on him than it was on Phoebe.

They two of them stood up and went off in search of a restaurant that served a decent portion of pasta. Ted shook his head and sat down where Phoebe had been sitting. Bailey looked across at him and opened her mouth as is to speak.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"I, um… Would you like us to go on another date?" she asked and immediately looked down.

"Of course I would." Ted replied and smiled.

"Cause, I don't have anything to do tomorrow…" she said.

"Yes, we'll go on a date." Ted nodded and placed his hand over hers.

He was pleased that she was making a move. It stopped him from feeling like he was being overconfident.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**What might go wrong next chapter?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's another chapter of The Fortunate Ones.**  
**Thanks to all who left me a review. I genuinely appreciate it.**

**I own Phoebe and Bailey.**

**Enjoy the chapter... **

The couple walked hand in hand towards the main doors of the hotel.  
They had spent some time together, but Ted was determined to take things slow in order for Bailey to trust him properly.

"I'll meet you in the lobby at six, ok?" Ted asked Bailey.

"I'll see you then." She nodded.

"You bet." Ted smiled and leaned down to kiss the diva.

"Have fun!" she grinned as Ted headed off to the gym.

After he was finished at the gym, Ted had plans to meet Phoebe for lunch and they would get a chance to spend time together. Cody was going to be filming promos all day, so he had no problem with Ted taking care of his girlfriend. Everybody could tell that the two of them were close. Cody thought that they would appreciate some time to talk without him being present also.

"Hey PJ." Ted smiled when he spotted her sitting at a table in the diner.

"Teddy!" she grinned and stood up to hug him.

"You look so…" he tried to think of a better word for what he was thinking.

"Huge?" the brunette suggested.

"No, of course not." He frowned and shook his head.

"Puffy?" she continued.

"I was thinking more blooming." Ted nodded to himself.

"You're such a charmer Teddy." The brunette grinned.

"Priceless…" shrugged the Legacy member.

They sat down and ordered some food and drinks. It had been a while since they had gotten to do this. It was something that they used to regularly, before she got with Cody. Ted sighed and absently smiled as he recalled the old days of his and Phoebe's friendship. It was strange how things could turn out.

"So, tell me." Phoebe grinned and folded her arms.

"Tell you what?" Ted asked her.

"Bailey. Do you like her a lot?" the brunette asked as she leaned in closer.

"I really do. I'm hoping that she'll learn to trust me." Ted replied.

"I' m sure she will Teddy. She just needs time." Phoebe nodded.

"So, are you really as possessed as Cody says you are?" Ted grinned.

"I admit, this pregnancy is doing strange things to me…" she shook her head a little.

"Poor Cody. He looks as if he might have a breakdown." Ted chuckled.

"Oh well, not long to go now." She said as she patted her bump.

Ted watched her and remembered the way things were all that time ago. He wondered if the brunette had ever thought the same things that he had. After all, they were still friends. He should bring the subject up in conversation…

"PJ, do you ever think about us?" Ted asked her suddenly.

"Of course I do Teddy." She replied and nodded.

"Since you got pregnant, I can't help but remember…" he sighed.

"I miss baby Ted too." Phoebe nodded and placed her hand on Ted's.

"I'm so happy for you and Cody, but it makes it feel like it was only yesterday." The Legacy member shrugged.

Phoebe hugged him close and whispered to him.

"I am always here. I'm still your PJ."

"Thank you." Ted replied and closed his eyes in an attempt not to cry.

"Good, now…" the brunette trailed off as her cell phone rang.

Ted watched as she took the call and her eyed widened. Her hand flew up over her mouth and her hand began to shake. The Legacy member took the phone from his friend and spoke to the person on the other end of the line. It was someone from the local hospital. They said that Cody had been admitted following a road accident.

"Come on." Ted said as he took Phoebe's hand and hailed a taxi.

When they arrived at the hospital, Ted and Phoebe were directed to the emergency admissions unit. They found out that Cody was currently being X-Rayed and that they could wait in the waiting area. After another half an hour, Cody was wheeled out of the elevator. He tried to sit up when he saw Ted and Phoebe, but he frowned and winced a little. His left leg was bruised quite badly.

"What happened?" Ted asked his friend.

"Some guy mounted the kerb and hit my leg." Cody replied as he was wheeled along.

"Is it broken?" Phoebe asked him.

"No, just bruised." Cody shrugged a little.

"You could have been seriously hurt." Ted told his friend.

"Well, the cops got the guy." Cody shrugged.

It was another couple of hours before Ted realised that he had planned to meet Bailey. He made his apologies to Cody and Phoebe, leaving the hospital and heading back to the hotel. He hoped that she would still be there. As he ran into the lobby, he frantically searched all of the people around. He pulled out his cell phone and dialled Bailey's number. The message informed him that her phone was switched off.

"Bailey…" he sighed.

Now he had no idea where she was, and no way of reaching her…

He walked back up to his hotel room in the vague hope that she may have gone there to look for him. The room was just as he had left it. Ted sat on the bed and held his head in his hands. There was a beep from his cell phone to signal a new message. He took the phone out of his pocket and glanced at the screen. Ted's eyes widened as he reread the new message, just to verify that it said what he thought it did.

_NEW MESSAGE FROM DAVE B_

_Don't wait up for Bailey._

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**There's a chance I'll update sooner if I get a few reviews...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the reviews so far. **  
**Here is the next chapter. **

**I own Phoebe and Bailey.**

**This may be a little bit shorter than usual...**

Ted panicked. He racked his brains and pulled out his phone. He called Maryse. The two of them used to work together before they joined WWE. He didn't really know any other divas well enough to ask them about Bailey. Phoebe would know, but right now she was nursing injured Cody at the hospital, therefore her cell phone would be switched off. He dialled the number of the French Canadian and pressed the call button.

"Hello?" she answered in her thick French accent.

"Maryse, it's Ted. " he replied.

"Ted! It has been a long time, yes?" she chirped.

"I don't suppose you know who Bailey Harper is rooming with?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, she is with me!" the French Canadian replied.

"Oh, ok. Have you seen her?" Ted asked Maryse.

"Not since this afternoon. She had a date with you, no?" the platinum blonde asked him.

"Yeah, she wasn't there when I arrived though." He replied.

"Come and wait for her in our room. It's room 306." Maryse added.

"Thanks, I will." He said as he hung up.

He took a few minutes to change into a clean t-shirt and picked up his things as he left his and Randy's room. He took the elevator to the other floor and found room 306 just after he stepped out of the elevator. Ted knocked on the door and it was opened a few moments later by the French Canadian diva.

"Hello Ted." She smiled and gestured for him to enter the room.

"She's not back yet?" Ted frowned.

Maryse shook her head as she walked over to her laptop. Ted sighed and walked over to what must have been Bailey's bed and sat down. He made small talk with Maryse, but he really just wanted to find out where Bailey was, and whether she was ok. The sound of his cell phone beeping brought Ted a wave of hope. He took the device and scanned the screen, almost breaking it when he suddenly threw his cell phone against the wall.

Maryse jumped and eyed Ted curiously. She had known from the time she worked with him that he wasn't usually a violent person. The platinum blonde walked over to the luckily undamaged cell phone. She looked at the screen and her mouth fell open. That was sure to make Ted mad. What was Dave playing at?

"Here." She offered him his phone back.

"Did you see?" Ted asked.

"Oui." She nodded.

The message was from Dave. He had attached a photo, of Bailey. She was laid out, obviously unconscious or seriously drunk. The worst thing was that she was in her underwear, and that Dave had written on her stomach. The words that he had written were "_PROPERTY OF BATISTA_" followed by the text message that was the same one from before.

Ted felt sick to his stomach. Bailey was with Dave right now, and he had no idea where she was. All that he could do was wait and pray that she remained unscathed. Maryse kept him occupied with talking about their days of wrestling together until the door clicked. In walked Bailey, looking worse for wear.

"Oh God, are you ok?" Maryse asked as she walked over to hold Bailey up.

"Come here." Ted said, hugging the red haired diva to his chest.

"Where were you?" she asked, looking up with those grey blue eyes.

"I was at the hospital. Cody was injured." Ted replied.

"I'm sorry…" Bailey murmured.

Ted looked down to see that she was almost asleep, so he lifted her up and gently set her down on her bed. He was still unhappy though, so he went to the bathroom and returned with some warm soapy water and a towel. He lifted Bailey's top and sighed as he saw the smudged message etched on her skin. The Legacy member gently soaked a cloth and wiped the offending message from her beautiful skin. He was gentle with her, but he needed to know that he had removed the message completely.

"Goodnight baby." He whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"You can stay here tonight, if you wanted." Maryse offered.

"Thanks." Ted nodded and shuffled onto the bed beside the red haired diva.

The young DiBiase stayed there until he awoke the following morning. He blinked his eyes open and smiled a little as he saw the sleeping diva in his arms. Her hand was placed comfortably on his neck, as if she had been trying to pull him closer during the night. Ted thought that he should find out how Cody was doing, but he really didn't want to disturb his sleeping angel.

"Bailey…" he whispered against her hair.

"Mm, Ted?" she replied sleepily.

"How are you?" he asked her.

"I'm a little confused." She admitted.

"What do you mean?" Ted asked.

"How did you get here?" the red haired diva asked him.

"You were gone when I showed up for our date." Ted told her.

"I remember seeing Maryse, then I saw Dave…" the diva frowned as she pieced things together.

"What is it?" the Legacy member asked her.

"He told me that you wouldn't be coming." She replied.

"He told…" Ted trailed off as the thought appeared in his mind.

No, it was too crazy. Would Dave have arranged Cody's accident? Would the Animal have done all that in order to get hold of Bailey? Ted frowned as all his thoughts swirled around in his head. Bailey looked at him with confusion in her eyes. Ted was going to get answers. Once he was done making sure that Bailey was ok, he was going to find out more about the guy who knocked Cody's leg. There had to be a connection…

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Any thoughts?**  
**Do you think anything happened with Dave and Bailey? **  
**Was Dave somehow responsible for Cody being injured?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to all who have been reading, as well as the reviewers.**  
**Remember, if you review I may post an extra chapter...**  
**I hope this chapter is satisfactory for you.**

**I own Phoebe and Bailey.**

**Enjoy the chapter... **

Ted was sitting in the waiting area of the local police department. He was determined to get to the bottom of this whole thing. He just had to know if Cody's accident was somehow linked to Dave getting to Bailey. A tall man of around fifty walked over and extended his hand towards Ted. The young DiBiase took his hand and shook it.

"The name's Officer Joe Taylor. I'm the guy you wanted to see?" he raised a brow.

"Ted DiBiase." The young man replied.

"You're a wrestler, yeah?" the officer asked.

"Sure am. Can we talk privately?" Ted asked him.

"This way." Officer Taylor led him into a small interview room.

Ted took a seat opposite the officer and placed his intertwined hands on top of the table. The other man leaned back in his chair a little and waited for the Legacy member to speak. Ted licked his lips and cleared his throat as he prepared to speak.

"I suspect that Cody may have been hit deliberately." Ted explained.

"Oh. Did you have any other thoughts?" the officer asked.

"Well, I was thinking that it might be someone close to Dave Bautista." Ted admitted.

"Any reason for that?" the officer frowned a little.

Ted sighed and revealed the whole story, including Bailey. She had not mentioned anything about the previous night, and Ted would not push her on the subject. He had worked to build her trust and prove that he was a better person. The diva had been a little distant already this morning, so Maryse had offered to keep an eye on her. Phoebe was still nursing Cody, who had just been discharged from the hospital with a bandaged leg.

"I'll certainly look into it." Officer Taylor told Ted as he showed him out of the room.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Teed nodded and shook the man's hand again.

Once he arrived back at the hotel he went to see Cody and check that Phoebe was ok. He found them both lying on separated beds in their room. Cody was looking decidedly bored as he lay with his left leg propped up with extra pillows. Phoebe was humming a tune to herself as she balanced a bowl of popcorn on her baby bump. Ted shook his head and walked over to sit next to the brunette woman.

"What's up PJ?" he asked her.

"Nothing." She shrugged and shoved a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"Cody, are you ok?" Ted turned to see his tag team partner.

"I will be. Could you pass me my bag?" he asked Ted.

"Sure." Ted nodded and placed the bag on the bed next to Cody.

The young Legacy member grinned as he pulled out a selection of comic books. Ted smiled as he turned his attention back to his pregnant friend. She was currently eyeing her chest suspiciously, which was a little unusual.

"PJ, what are you doing?" Ted asked her.

"Do you think my boobs grew?" she replied seriously.

"Um, I guess they look…rounder." The Legacy member shrugged.

"Teddy?" she smiled sweetly.

"PJ?" he gave her a questioning look.

"I would really like a foot massage." She pouted a little.

"Why is that my problem?" Ted acted shocked.

"Cody can't do it now that he's injured." The brunette pouted a little more.

"I have to say, I am kind of glad." Cody mumbled under his breath.

"Oh, I guess I can help out my best friend!" Ted sighed dramatically.

Phoebe placed her foot on his lap. Ted shook his head and began to rub away the tension. This brought back memories, as he would do the same thing when she was pregnant with baby Ted. He remembered one time that he went overboard with the massage oil and smelt of lavender for the next few days. Apparently it was meant to calm mother and baby, but all it really did was make Ted smell floral.

After he was satisfied that Phoebe and Cody were ok, the Legacy member went back to Maryse and Bailey's hotel room. The French Canadian was out, leaving the red haired diva lying on her bed listening to her iPod. Ted sat down on the bed and took one of her earphones from her. He held it up to his ear and smiled at the music coming from it. She was listening to some country music, which was a personal favourite of his.

"Good choice." He mouthed.

"Thanks." She smiled and put the iPod to the side.

The red haired diva held out her arms and embraced Ted in a hug. He smiled as he closed his eyes and smelt the fresh aroma of her crimson hair. Ted wanted to make her safe, make her loved. She was so different to a lot of the girls that he had known. The Legacy member felt her hands tug on his shirt and soon their faces were level, as she engaged in a slow and sensual kiss with him. Ted let her make all the moves, as she rested their foreheads together and began to slowly unbutton his shirt.

"Bailey, you've been through a lot recently." Ted whispered.

"Then help me out." She replied in a whisper.

"Excuse me?" Ted frowned.

"Please Ted, help me feel loved again." Bailey pleaded as she traced her fingers down his chest.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked her, as he struggled to fight his feelings.

"All I want right now, is for you to love me…" she sighed.

Ted shuddered as her warm breath ghosted across his chest. He was being the good guy right now, the guy you went to for help. All he wanted was to help. Bailey was becoming more and more a part of his life, and his feelings were growing for the red haired diva. Ted looked into her grey blue eyes and something inside him couldn't control how he was feeling at that moment. He locked lips with the diva and pulled her up from the bed as he prepared to grant her wish.

"I'll make you feel loved." He whispered as he kissed her softly.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Do you think that Phoebe's baby will be a boy or girl?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is an extra chapter of The Fortunate Ones.**  
**Thanks for the amazing reviews. I really appreciate it.**

**I own Phoebe and Bailey.**

**Enjoy the chapter... **

Phoebe walked over, well more like waddled over to her boyfriend.

"Codes, do you think I'm pretty?" she asked him.

"Of course I do." He replied, not looking up from his comic book.

"You think I'm fat?" she asked him.

"No, of course not." The young Legacy member replied.

The brunette pouted a little and sat on the bed next to Cody. He turned and met his blue eyes with her brown ones. She looked kind of saddened, so he put away the comic book and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. Phoebe smiled and kissed Cody's neck as her arms stroked his chest through his t-shirt. He frowned and leaned away from her amorous advances. Phoebe pouted and frowned as he turned back to his comic books.

"Why don't you want me?" she sniffed as tears welled in her eyes.

"I'm injured." Cody shrugged.

"It's only your leg that's injured!" the brunette exclaimed.

"Jeez, Phoebe…" Cody's eyes widened.

There was a knock on the door just then. The pregnant woman rolled her eyes and waddled over to the door. She was surprised to see Maryse on the other side. She hadn't seen much of her since Ted worked with the French Canadian diva. Phoebe motioned for her to come in. Way to make her feel attractive now, with a sexy blonde diva in the room next to her. Phoebe felt like a beached whale right now.

"I am not interrupting anything, no?" Maryse asked in her thick accent.

"Not likely…" Phoebe muttered under her breath.

"I just came to warn you." The platinum blonde said.

"Warn us?" Cody frowned.

"Don't disturb Ted." Maryse replied.

"Why not?" Phoebe asked as she folded her arms.

"I went back to the room that I share with Bailey. She and Ted are um, busy…" Maryse gave a knowing wink to the couple.

"Why is everybody obsessed with sex?" Cody exclaimed suddenly.

"I don't understand." The French Canadian frowned a little.

"You don't need to." Cody replied.

Phoebe shook her head and set Maryse back out of the room.

"Thank you for the warning." The brunette smiled.

"No problem." Maryse grinned and sauntered off down the hall.

Meanwhile, Ted was fretting to himself. He was lying in bed with the red haired diva once again. He had told himself not to do this. That was the point of taking things slow and building trust in their relationship, if you could call it a relationship. He turned his head to look at Bailey and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw those grey blue eyes staring back at him.

"Sorry." She said as she witnessed Ted's shock.

"I thought that you were asleep." He admitted.

"Nope." She shook her head a little.

"So…" Ted racked his brains. He was no good at pillow talk.

"I want to be with you." Bailey said.

"We just did…" Ted frowned.

"No, I mean I want to be with you, as a couple." She explained.

"Oh…that's…great." Ted faltered as he tried to take in everything.

"You don't sound pleased." Bailey's eyes widened.

"I am, I just didn't expect you to…" he shook his head.

"Come here." Bailey said as she pulled him closer.

Ted frowned, but the frown soon dropped as she caught him in a lip lock once more. Ted could feel his mind racing. He needed to know a few things, and he couldn't wait any longer to find out the truth. He pulled away from the kiss and wrapped an arm protectively around the red haired diva's body. He took a deep breath and looked into her beautiful grey blue eyes. She must have known that this was coming, because she nodded and sighed.

"Did Dave do anything to you last night?" he asked her.

"He did nothing except humiliate me." Bailey replied.

"So, you didn't…" Ted was lost for words.

"No, there was no sexual stuff." The diva replied.

"Did he say anything about Cody?" Ted asked her.

"Just that he was going to be needing you." The red haired diva replied and nodded.

"I have one more question." The Legacy member said.

"Go ahead." Bailey nodded.

"Do you really want me?" he asked her.

Bailey's eyes widened as she opened her mouth to respond.

"I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't." she replied.

"I'm everything you hate." Ted shrugged.

"Well, there must be a thin line between love and hate." Bailey shrugged back.

"What makes you say that?" he asked her.

"Because now you're everything I love." Bailey admitted.

"I love you too."

Ted broke into a smile as he registered the diva's words. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly, before leaning back and just admiring her beautiful face. He stroked her cheek and ran his hand through her crimson locks as she smiled at the feel of his touch.

"Ted?" she asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"You love me as I am, don't you?" she questioned.

"I just said so." Ted nodded.

"You wanted to fix things for me. What if you didn't like the old me?" she asked him.

"I love you whether you're blonde or red haired. I love who you are in here." Ted said as he placed a hand over her heart.

Back in their hotel room, Phoebe and Cody were not on speaking terms.  
He was still reading his comic book, while she had a novel in her hand.

"Can you pick that up?" Cody asked as his cell phone fell off the bed.

"Pick it up yourself." Phoebe pouted and continued to read her book.

"I'm injured." he whined.

"So? Look what you did to me!" she screamed and pointed to her bump.

"If I remember rightly, it wasn't just me conceiving the baby." Cody raised a brow in her direction.

"Are you calling me a slut?" the brunette asked him, hands on her hips.

"No. I love you, but right now you make my ears hurt." the Legacy member replied.

"I love you too Codes!" the brunette burst into tears.

Cody was counting the days until this baby was born. Hormones were making Phoebe crazy.  
Where was Ted when you needed him?  
Oh yeah, having sex with a diva who doesn't even like him. Thought Cody...

**What do you think?.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Should Bailey go back to how she was, or stay as she is?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's another chapter of The Fortunate Ones.**  
**Thanks to all who read and reviewed.**

**I own Phoebe and Bailey.**

**Enjoy the chapter... **

Two weeks had passed relatively fast. Ted was supposed to be heading home to Florida in preparation for Phoebe giving birth in the next month or so. He had something to do before he left though. He was helping Bailey out.

There wasn't a fitting enough word to describe Dave Bautista's face when he saw Ted and Bailey walking hand in hand down the corridors of the arena. He sighed and angrily kicked a storage trunk that was the nearest thing to unleash his frustration on. Why did Ted have to mess things up? The Animal watched from a safe distance as Bailey pulled Ted's face towards hers so that they connected in a telling kiss. They both smiled and carried on down the corridor. Dave picked up his bottle of water and stormed off to the locker room.

Ted smiled and knocked on the office door.

"Come in." a voice called from inside the room.

The Legacy member walked into the office with Bailey following close behind him. Stephanie McMahon looked up from her desk and gave a welcoming smile to the couple.

"Hi guys. What can I do for you?" she asked them.

"Well, we were wondering…" Ted smiled at Bailey.

"If we can have some time off." The red haired diva finished.

Stephanie looked between the two of them. She sat back in her chair and tapped her pen against the desk. Her eyes were conveying an amount of curiosity. She nodded slowly and motioned for the couple to take a seat. Ted sat down next to Bailey and cleared his throat.

"Stephanie, I am not happy that my girlfriend is having to work with Dave Bautista." Ted told her.

"We've had some severe issues." Bailey nodded in confirmation.

"So, you want to take a break?" Stephanie asked them.

"Yes, because I'll be looking after Phoebe anyway." Ted explained.

"I need some time to get over some personal issues." Bailey said.

"We will take it unpaid if you wanted." Ted told the boss' daughter.

"Well, I guess that would be ok." Stephanie sighed a little.

"Thank you." Ted said to her.

"I'm very grateful." Bailey added.

The couple left the office and the arena. They packed their things and headed out to the airport. The two of them would be flying to Ted's home in Florida. Phoebe had already set off for there with Cody, as she wanted to give birth in the same place that she gave birth to baby Ted. Luckily Cody and Ted would both be there and ready in case she went into labour. Phoebe in a crisis could get a little dramatic sometimes. It was a trait that had only been exaggerated by pregnancy hormones.

"This is my house." Ted told Bailey as they arrived.

Bailey looked at the house and took everything in, She put her bags on the ground and took off her sunglasses to get a better look.

"It's nice." She smiled.

"Were you expecting something grander?" Ted asked her.

"Maybe…" she shrugged and followed him inside.

He gave her the tour of his house and showed her to her bedroom.

He had given her a guest room with a beautiful view of the sea. Her bed had been made up and the windows were slightly open so that she could feel the sea breeze as soon as she walked in to place her bags down.

"I thought it was a big assumption to make that you would sleep in my room." Ted shrugged.

"I appreciate your thoughtfulness." The red haired diva smiled and nodded.

"Good, so shall we eat?" he asked as he led her to the kitchen.

"It smells delicious. Who's cooking?" she asked him.

"Cody." he replied. She raised a brow in surprise.

Cody had been cooking for the four of them. It was a little known fact that the young Legacy member had skills in the kitchen. He was currently making up some kind of pasta dish, presumably to cater for Phoebe's cravings. Ted and Bailey sat down at the table and smiled eagerly as Cody set the dishes down in front of them. Phoebe waddled back from the bathroom and sighed as she sank into her chair.

"I need to stop peeing." She declared.

"Nice one PJ." Ted replied as he took a mouthful of his pasta.

"It's a serious business Teddy. Do you not remember all of this last time?" the brunette asked him.

"I think he would have remembered. Anyway, just don't drink all that water." Cody said.

"It's because the baby is resting on my bladder." She informed them all.

"Just eat the beautiful food that I prepared." Cody told her.

"Its really good Cody." Bailey told him as she finished a mouthful.

"Yeah, you did good man." Ted admitted.

"Thank you Ted." the young man smirked to himself.

That evening, Ted took a walk near the sea. He walked to the site of Ted's grave and sat down on the grass. He pulled a couple of new weeds out from the flowers with his hands. The grave looked the same as it always had done, but Ted still stared at it for a long time. He stroked the gravestone as he thought back to that fateful day. The day that he became a father, that he and Phoebe became a family. Then it was all snatched away as soon as it had been granted.

"There you are…" Bailey started, but froze as she saw the grave.

"It's ok. Come here." Ted motioned for her to join him.

Bailey sat next to him on the grass and was silent as she read the inscription on the gravestone. The words sunk in and she sighed slowly. The red haired diva turned to face Ted and motioned to the grave.

"This is your baby's grave?" she asked.

"Yeah." Ted nodded.

"I'm guessing he was named after you." she said.

"Yeah, it was PJ's idea." he nodded in reply.

The couple sat in silence for a few minutes as they took in the feel of the breeze and the noise of the waves crashing nearby. It was one of Ted's favourite sounds, the sea. He smiled as he recalled walking the beach with Phoebe as they tried to find big shells. They thought that they would hear the sea better from a bigger shell.

"It must be hard, seeing Phoebe being pregnant again." Bailey shrugged.

"Sometimes." Ted nodded.

"Do you think you'll ever have kids?" Bailey asked him curiously.

"No. I think it would hurt too much. Make me remember what could have been, you know?" he replied.

"Sure." the red haired diva nodded slowly.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**What might happen next? Any predictions?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's another update.**  
**I like writing this story.**

**Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing.**

**I own Phoebe and Bailey.**

**Enjoy... **

That evening Bailey did not sleep in her bed. She ended up in Ted's room and his bed. All that occurred was embracing and a little slow kissing. Ted was not going to go any further until he knew that she was feeling more like herself again. He would not take advantage of her fragile state. Since the Batista incident, she had not had the same attitude that she used to have.

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." He whispered into her ear as she slept.

The following morning Ted went to see if Bailey was awake yet. He was alarmed to find that the room was empty and there was no sign of the diva. He went downstairs and found Cody making pancakes for Phoebe's breakfast.

"Have you seen Bailey?" Ted asked.

"I thought she was still in bed." Cody shrugged.

"Maybe she went for a walk." Phoebe suggested.

"I'm going to search her room." Ted announced.

"No girl likes people going through her stuff." Phoebe warned.

"Look in the trash." Cody advised. Phoebe frowned at her boyfriend.

"Why?" Ted asked him.

"On the cop shows, they always look in the trash. Like a phone number or address could be on a crumpled piece of paper." Cody explained.

"Right…" Ted sighed and shook his head.

"Cody! Don't you dare burn my pancakes!" Phoebe yelled at him.

Ted went back to Bailey's room and stood in the centre of it. He walked over to the wardrobe and saw that there was nothing in it. Maybe she just hadn't had the time to unpack yet. The bed was made, meaning that she hadn't slept in it. Ted knew that, as she had spent the night in his bed. The Legacy member walked over to the wastepaper basket in the corner. Maybe it was worth a try after all.

"Oh jeez!" he took a sharp intake of breath as he found something he was not expecting.

There in front of him was something he recalled seeing before. It was a pregnancy test. More to the point, it was a positive pregnancy test. Ted slapped himself in the head as he recalled the conversation he had had with Bailey at the graveside. He had told her that he wasn't going to have kids, because of what happened with baby Ted.

"So, what did you find?" Phoebe asked as he walked back downstairs.

"Bailey's pregnant." He blurted out unintentionally.

"She's what?" Phoebe stared at him.

"Oh great. Another pregnant woman…" Cody shook his head as he washed the dishes from breakfast.

"I need to find her." Ted sighed as he dialled her number.

"Maybe she needs time to get used to the idea." Phoebe suggested.

"You don't understand, I told her I didn't want kids." Ted said.

"You don't want kids?" the brunette looked shocked.

"Maybe cause he's seen you pregnant twice." Cody muttered under his breath.

"I thought it would be painful to be reminded of Ted." The Legacy member explained.

Phoebe thought for a moment and nodded. Ted wondered what she was thinking. He knew the look on his PJ's face, and that was her thinking face right there. Cody whistled, or tried to as he tidied away the pancake things from the kitchen. Ted sat on the couch next to Phoebe and looked at her, anticipating her plans.

"Let me speak to her." Phoebe said.

"But, we don't know where she is." Ted frowned.

"Teddy, if she's gone I would try a hotel firstly. Maybe travel companies." The brunette shrugged.

"Good idea PJ." He nodded and pulled out his cell phone.

Cody walked in and sat on the other side of Phoebe. He kissed the top of her head and placed a hand on her bump. She looked up with her brown eyes and smiled at him. The younger Legacy member leaned in and kissed her lips with some force. The brunette was obviously impressed by this and pulled him back in for another kiss. Ted turned away from the romantic moment and walked out onto the front porch.

"Hi. I'm looking for a Miss Bailey Harper. I think she may be staying at your hotel…" Ted began.

After another four phone calls he dialled another hotel in the area. After giving them her name, he was surprised when they confirmed that there was a Bailey Harper staying there. The Legacy member asked which room, but they were not able to give him that information. At least he knew where she was now. After getting showered and changed, he headed out to that hotel and sat in the lobby with a newspaper. Sure, he looked like some kind of comedy spy with a huge newspaper in front of him, but he had to be able to see who arrived at the hotel and who left.

"Can I help you sir?" the doorman asked. He was a grey haired man of around fifty.

"I'm waiting for someone." Ted replied and offered a smile.

"Oh, very good sir. The bar is that way if you need any drinks." The man nodded and walked away.

It was an absolute stroke of luck, but Ted managed to overhear a conversation behind the reception desk. Maybe it was about the newspapers being delivered? Who cared? All that Ted heard was that there was a Harper in room 233 and he left his paper to press the button on the elevator.

He reached the correct floor and slowly walked the corridor until he reached room 233. He took a deep breath and knocked three or four times on the door. He was hoping that she was here. After a few seconds he heard someone walk towards the door and click the lock open. He watched as the door opened and….it was the chambermaid.

"Is Bailey here?" he asked.

"No. She is out." The maid replied.

"Oh. Do you know when she will be back?" Ted asked.

"No, sorry." She replied.

"Thanks for your help." He nodded and walked back towards the elevator.

The elevator was on its way up, so Ted stood and waited patiently. The light showed for that floor and Ted waited for the pinging of the doors as they opened. He had been brought up to have manners, so he always let people out of the lift before he got into it. As he looked up, he saw a familiar face.

"Bailey?" he gasped.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**What made Ted gasp at the end?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**  
**Here's a new chapter. I think it will be the start of some bigger things.**

**I own Phoebe and Bailey.**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter... **

Ted didn't get into the elevator. She stepped out of it and stood beside him nervously. It was Bailey, but her hair was her natural blonde colour instead of red. She chewed her bottom lip cautiously as Ted looked her up and down to see if anything else had changed. Ted offered her a smile to show that he wasn't mad with her.

"I was so worried." He sighed eventually.

"I just needed some time alone." Bailey shrugged.

"So, you booked into a hotel." Ted frowned a little.

"Well, Cody and Phoebe were quite…" she looked for the right word.

"I understand." Ted nodded, without her needing to explain.

She nodded and sighed as she motioned for Ted to follow her to her room. She walked in and politely dismissed the maid. Ted took a seat on the end of the bed and looked up at the diva curiously. Bailey looked back at him and walked over to the window. She looked as if she might start to speak, but Ted had to say something first.

"I know. I found the pregnancy test." Ted told her.

"Oh, right." She looked down at the floor and sighed.

"I know what you must be thinking." He said.

"What?" Bailey frowned confusedly.

"I told you that I didn't want to have kids." Ted explained.

"I know." She nodded and bit her lip, as if she was about to cry.

Standing up and walking towards her, Ted reached out and took her face in his hands. Her grey blue eyes looked up cautiously as she slowly realised that his gesture was genuine. She raised a hand to stroke his face and kissed his cheek softly. The diva took a breath and spoke.

"I heard that hair dye is bad for pregnancy. I went to my natural colour to be safe." She explained.

"When did you find out?" Ted asked her.

"About the pregnancy?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yesterday." She told him.

"Was it before we were at baby Ted's grave?" he asked her.

"Yes." She replied.

"You asked me if I wanted kids." The Legacy member said.

"Mm, yeah." Bailey replied and nodded.

Ted watched as a single tear hit her cheek. She thought that he was going to tell her that he really didn't want kids. Maybe she thought that he would dump her, or make her get an abortion. Her eyes were welling up with more fresh tears now. Ted didn't want her to be upset. He was supposed to be helping her to be happy again.

"I want to have this baby." He blurted out.

"What?" she asked him, shocked.

"I really like you. I may well be in love with you. I think that maybe this is meant to be." Ted shrugged.

"Ted, I don't want to be your replacement Phoebe." Bailey said to him.

"But you're not." He frowned a little.

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

"Yeah." He nodded, but there was just a shade of doubt in his eyes.

"Maybe it might be for the best if I thought about getting an abortion." Bailey sighed.

"What? No!" Ted begged her as he held her by her shoulders.

Bailey shook her head and let a few more tears roll down her cheeks. Ted watched in a silent trance as the past few months played out in his mind. He remembered the way he had watched Phoebe and Cody's relationship grow. He recalled how they had set him up on the date with Bailey, who didn't like him that much. The Legacy member broke into a smile as he remembered how jealous he was that the diva was Dave's valet, and how happy he was the first time they spent the night together. He really didn't care whether her hair was red or blonde. He wasn't bothered if she still hated him a little, because he was in love with her.

"I love you. I mean it." Ted told her.

"I know you do. I feel the same way." Bailey replied.

"What? You love me too?" he asked, shocked.

"You must have the wrong idea of me otherwise. Did you think I wet on blind dates all the time? Maybe you thought that I was setting you up? Oh, and I most certainly do not sleep with guys that I don't have feelings for." She said.

"I never thought about it like that…" Ted shrugged a little.

"Do you think that maybe you need to get over things with Phoebe?" the newly blonde diva asked.

"I guess I do have some issues. I think PJ does too." Ted nodded.

"So…do you want to be part of this baby's life?" Bailey asked as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"I want to be part of your life too." Ted nodded.

"We should go slow." The diva decided.

"Absolutely." He replied.

Ted wrapped an arm around her waist and looked around the hotel room.

"Will you come home now?" he asked her.

"It's your home." She shrugged.

"Now it's yours too." He whispered and kissed the top of her head.

Cody and Phoebe were curled up on the couch at Ted's house. The brunette was playing with her boyfriend's hair, much to his confusion. He frowned as she sat back to admire her work, before ruffling his hair back up and starting over again. She sighed and caught his eye.

"What?" she asked him.

"Do you have to do that?" Cody asked.

"Well, is there something you'd rather I did?" she asked him.

"Come here." He nodded as he pulled her into a kiss.

"Mm, nice." She sighed slowly as they broke apart.

"You are so crazy and annoying…" Cody told her.

"But…" she started.

"But, I wouldn't have it any other way." Cody finished.

"Oh Cody! You really mean that?" the brunette asked.

"I mean it. You're the girl I'm spending my life with." The young Legacy member nodded.

"Will we get married?" Phoebe asked him.

"Maybe…" he replied.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**There is a poll on my profile. If you have not already done so, please vote!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A new update of The Fortunate Ones.**  
**It's a bit shorter, but it's setting up for more drama and excitement...**  
**Thank you to all my readers and reviewers.**

**I own Phoebe and Bailey.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter...**

Ted was relieved when he awoke to find that Bailey had stayed in her bed the previous night. He stood at her door and watched as her newly blonde hair was illuminated by the morning sunlight coming from the window. Ted sighed quietly and walked downstairs to find that Phoebe was already awake. He remembered what he and Bailey had talked about, and figured that maybe he should ask Phoebe for her opinion on the subject.

"PJ?" he asked her.

"Yes Teddy." She smiled as she looked up from the breakfast table.

"Do you think that we need to work through our past?" he asked her.

"Do you mean baby Ted?" the brunette frowned a little.

"Yeah." Ted nodded and took a seat across from her.

"Like counselling?" Phoebe asked him.

"I guess so, yeah." He nodded.

The brunette thought for a while, before looking up and nodding.

"It might be worth giving it a try." Phoebe said.

"Ok, I'll look into it." Ted replied.

Both of them turned their attention to the staircase, as footsteps were heard approaching. Bailey walked into the kitchen wearing a white vest and check pyjama pants. She ran a hand through her newly blonde hair and smiled at Phoebe. Ted grabbed an extra coffee cup from the cupboard and proceeded to fix them all some morning coffee. The Legacy member listened in as the blonde and brunette started a conversation.

"You look really good for being pregnant." Bailey told Phoebe.

"Thanks. You will too. I think you have to get past the morning sickness first." The brunette replied.

"Oh yeah, I haven't had it really bad yet. I feel nauseous, but I haven't actually puked." The blonde told her.

"If you need to ask me anything, you can." Phoebe smiled.

"Thanks." Bailey nodded.

"You don't need to be afraid of me. Unless you listen to Cody…" Phoebe grinned.

"I know how close you and Ted are…" the blonde sighed.

"That will never change. But, we will try to leave the past in the past." The brunette said.

"Coffee for my two favourite girls!" Ted smiled as he placed the cups in front of them.

"Did someone say coffee?" Cody mumbled as he walked into the kitchen in just some Superman boxer shorts.

"I'll make it my three favourite girls." Ted corrected himself.

"I resent that." The younger man yawned as he took a seat at the table.

After they had finished their breakfast, Ted informed them that he needed to go out for a while. Cody decided to get a ride with Ted, leaving the two pregnant women at home. Ted would have preferred for Cody to stay home with the women, but he was insistent. The older Legacy member was making a start in getting over the past.

"I'll meet you back at the car." He told Cody.

"Great, I'll see you then." The younger man replied as he walked off in the opposite direction.

Ted walked down the street until he reached a modern white building with mahogany doors and a brass plaque on the wall beside them. The door to the left had a doorbell, so Ted stepped forward and pressed it. He read the plaque.

_Dr. M. J. Bergen – Counsellor_

He looked back at the doors as the right hand door opened and a woman of around forty smiled at him. She had curly brown hair and green eyes underneath thin black-framed glasses. She looked tanned and she wore a sage coloured suit.

"Hi, I'm Ted. I called you earlier." He said.

"Of course. I'm Dr. Bergen. You can call me Mary." She smiled and gestured for him to enter.

He spent about half an hour talking to Mary. He wanted to know if she could help himself and Phoebe through their past grief and understand their feelings, once and for all. She had been very helpful and told him to bring Phoebe next time for a talk. He promised that he would, and she gave him a card with her number, in case Phoebe wanted to call her first. Ted was feeling more positive about everything now. He never saw himself going to a counsellor, but he had to admit that it was worth a shot.

"There you are." Cody said, bringing Ted back from his thoughts.

"I wasn't that long." He reasoned.

They got into the car, Ted driving and Cody in the passenger seat. The young man eyed his friend strangely, causing them both to frown at each other. Ted turned on the radio and went to set off, but Cody put a hand on his shoulder and leaned towards him. Ted was seriously worried that Cody was going to kiss him…

"Can I show you something?" Cody whispered.

"Um, I guess so." Ted nodded cautiously.

The young man looked down at his jeans, making Ted very nervous. A moment later Cody pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small black box. Ted frowned a little as Cody displayed it proudly to him.

"Very nice Cody." He said.

"You haven't seen what's inside yet." Cody grinned and opened the box.

"Holy crap!" Ted stared down at a beautiful silver and diamond ring.

"Do you like it?" the young man asked.

"Well it's not for me…is it?" Ted asked confusedly.

"No! It's for Phoebe." He replied.

"You're going to propose?" Ted asked.

"Yeah." Cody nodded and sighed. It made him nervous.

"When are you doing it?" Ted asked him.

"I haven't decided yet." Cody replied.

Ted nodded and started the drive home. Everything was working out well, for now.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**I welcome all your thoughts and predictions!**  
**And please vote on my poll if you have not already done so. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's a new chapter of The Fortunate Ones.**  
**Thank you to all who have been reading and reviewing.**

**I own Bailey and Phoebe.**

**Enjoy the chapter... **

Bailey walked into the living area to see Cody on the floor setting up the Xbox console on the floor. Ted and Phoebe had gone out, so those two were left alone in the house. The newly blonde diva watched with a certain amount of amusement as Cody cursed at the wires that were entangled.

"What's up?" she asked as she took a seat on the couch.

"I'm setting up the Xbox." He replied.

"What are you gonna play?" Bailey asked.

"I haven't decided." He replied.

"Let me…" she said as she took the cables from the Legacy member.

"Thanks." He said as she began to untie them.

"No problem." She smiled.

"Wanna play?" Cody asked, like a child at Christmas.

"I don't know how." Bailey shrugged.

"I'll teach you." He smiled.

"Ok." She nodded and sat beside him on the floor.

Ted and Phoebe were at their session with Dr. Bergen. She was asking them questions about how they felt at different times. They had to listen to how the other one felt. Mary asked them about their childhoods and their relationship up until the present day. It was hard to talk about it, but both of them were willing to try. Mary asked them a question and they both gave answers.

"Let's start with this. How did you feel about each other as children?" Mary asked them.

"I felt like Ted would protect me." Phoebe replied.

"I wanted to protect her. She was my best friend." Ted replied.

"Ok, and as teenagers?" Mary continued.

"I thought that she was one of the guys. We could spend hours doing nothing." Ted sighed.

"I thought that Ted was really nice to me. I admit I had a small crush in him." Phoebe blushed, as Ted looked surprised.

Mary nodded and continued onto the next phase.

"It's New Year's Eve 2000. What are you thinking about each other?" she asked them.

"I was just Ted's friend. He was my best friend in the whole world." The brunette said.

"Same here. My best friend." Ted nodded and smiled.

"So, what made you sleep together?" Mary asked curiously.

"She was my midnight kiss. When she kissed me, I thought of how it didn't feel weird. It felt good." Ted shrugged as he recalled that night.

"Phoebe?" Mary asked.

"I was enjoying the kiss. Once things started going further, I didn't want to stop. It was Ted, and I trusted him completely." Phoebe replied.

"So, what happened after the…act?" Mary asked them both.

Ted and Phoebe looked at each other and replied in unison.

""We agreed that it wouldn't change our friendship."

Mary nodded and looked at Phoebe. She asked her about finding out that she was pregnant and how her family dealt with it. Mary then asked Ted how he had felt on discovering that he had gotten his best friend pregnant. The Legacy member replied without hesitation.

"I knew that I would always protect her."

They soon moved onto the traumatic experience of baby Ted's birth. Mary asked them how they felt when they were told that their baby was stillborn. Ted sighed and felt as if he was going to cry. Phoebe gained her composure and looked at Mary.

"I felt as if my heart had been ripped out. If it weren't for Ted I would have begged to die too." The brunette told them.

"I felt like I let you down PJ." Ted sighed.

"Why?" the brunette asked.

"You should never have had to go through all that…" he shook his head slowly.

"But, I'm so glad that you were there with me. You saved me Teddy." She replied.

Mary nodded and rubbed her hands together as she thought. The woman leaned back in her chair and looked at Phoebe first. The next subject was about how Cody had come between them. Ted listened intently, as the brunette discussed how she found it hard to be away from Ted. Mary frowned a little. The Legacy member interrupted to tell the counsellor about his injury and asking Cody to look after his friend.

"I'm almost as close to Cody as I am to Phoebe. I figured that he could do me a favour and take care of her. He didn't know the extent of myself and Phoebe's past." Ted explained.

Mary nodded and looked to Phoebe.

"I was a little nervous because I suspected that Cody didn't like me much." She admitted.

"When did you begin to have feelings for him?" Mary asked the brunette.

"I guess it was when he started to be genuinely caring towards me." Phoebe replied.

"So, how did you come to end up together?" Mary asked her.

Phoebe bit her lip and blushed as she recalled that night. Ted frowned as he realised that it had all happened while staying at his house. Cody had confessed all to him, which he gave him credit for. It still hurt to know the truth though.

"We were walking back from a party. Myself and Cody kissed." Phoebe said.

"You went to bed when you came in." Ted recalled.

"Yeah, I um, crept into Cody's bed to wait for him." She blushed.

"And what did Cody do when he found you there?" Mary asked her.

"He was shocked, but we ended up…" she trailed off.

"Under Ted's roof?" Mary asked with surprise in her eyes.

"Yes." Nodded the brunette.

The counsellor shifted in her seat and took a moment to consider her question to Ted.

"Ted, how did you find out about this?" she asked him.

"They both confessed to me over the phone." He replied.

"What was your reaction?" the counsellor asked.

"Hurt and anger. I had confessed to Cody that I was in love with Phoebe." He replied.

"Phoebe, did you have any idea that Ted felt that way?" Mary asked her.

"No. I thought we were just best friends." The brunette replied.

"Did you tell him this?" Mary asked.

"I told him that I loved him, but not in that way." The brunette explained.

"Very good. Would you like to arrange another session?" Mary asked them both.

"I think it might be a good idea." Phoebe nodded.

"I agree." Ted nodded.

As they got back into the car, Ted's cell phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ted DiBiase?" asked a man's voice.

"Yeah, who is this?" Ted asked.

"Officer Taylor. We met before." The man replied.

"Oh, yeah. Can I help you?" Ted asked.

"We have some new information regarding your friend's accident." Officer Taylor explained.

"So, what now?" the Legacy member asked him.

"We'll continue enquiries and be in touch." He replied.

"Ok, thanks." Ted said as he hung up.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**When and how do you think Cody will propose to Phoebe?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you to all who have been reading and reviewing.**  
**This is a new chapter for you.**

**I own Phoebe and Bailey.**

**Enjoy the chapter... **

The following day the girls had gone for a walk by the beach. The men had been left in the house to prepare some food for later on.

"Can I ask you a favour?" Cody looked hopefully at Ted.

"Of course you can Codes." Ted nodded.

"Can I have the house tonight?" he asked.

"Why?" Ted frowned.

"I want to propose to Phoebe." Cody whispered.

"Here?" Ted frowned again.

"What's wrong with here?" Cody frowned at Ted.

"Nothing. I just assumed you'd do something less intimate." The older man shrugged.

"So, you're saying I shouldn't do this here?" Cody asked.

"I didn't say that. It's your decision." Ted held his hands up.

Cody sighed and folded his arms. He looked at Ted curiously.

"What?" Ted asked, folding his arms.

"You and Phoebe were always best friends. Did she ever mention how she's like to be proposed to?" Cody asked his friend.

"No. I would've remembered." Ted replied.

"Damn!" Cody frowned and shrugged.

On the beach, the girls were talking about Ted.

"Has he always been so…patient?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah. It takes a lot to work him up." Phoebe replied.

"I wish I was more like that." The blonde shrugged.

"You almost got Ted worked up though." Phoebe told her.

"Really?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah. I haven't seen him like this before." Phoebe smiled.

"How did this happen?" Bailey sighed.

"Which part?" Phoebe asked her.

"Well, a few months ago I couldn't stand Ted. Now I'm having his kid." The blonde shook her head in disbelief.

"Sometimes things happen for a reason." The brunette told her.

"You're pretty wise Phoebe." Bailey smiled at her.

"Thanks." The brunette returned the smile.

The two women walked along the beach towards the house.

Ted and Cody were almost done making the food. Ted had been setting some plates out when his cell phone rang. He walked over to the worktop and grabbed the phone. He cleared his throat and answered the call.

"Hello, Ted DiBiase."

"Just Officer Taylor again."

"Oh hi. Any news?" Ted asked him.

"Actually, we arrested a guy. We believe he was the real driver. The other guy was the passenger. The guy we arrested reckons he was paid to knock Cody." Officer Taylor explained.

"Whoa. What now?" Ted asked.

"Can you and Cody get to the station now?" he asked.

"We're in Florida." Ted said.

"Just go to the nearest station and I'll fax the details." Officer Taylor said.

"We will. Thanks." Ted replied and hung up.

"Who was that?" Cody asked Ted.

"Officer Taylor. He says they arrested the guy who knocked you down." Ted explained.

"So, what now?" Cody shrugged.

"We need to go to the nearest police station and he'll fax the information." Ted replied.

"Shall we go now?" Cody asked.

"What about Phoebe and Bailey?" Ted asked.

"Leave them a note." Cody replied.

"Ok." Ted nodded and grabbed some paper and a pen.

PJ & Bailey – had to go out but we will be back soon x Ted & Cody

He placed the note on the table and followed Cody out of the door. They got in the car and set off for the police station. Bailey and Phoebe arrived back five minutes later. Bailey saw the note and read it out to Phoebe. They sighed and went to get some of the still warm food that Cody had been busy preparing.

"What's this?" Bailey asked as she sat on Cody's jacket.

"Cody's jacket." Phoebe frowned confusedly.

"There's something hard in it." The blonde frowned.

"Let me see…" Phoebe stuck her hand in the pocket and pulled out the black box.

"Oh, is that what I think it is?" Bailey asked her.

"Shall I look?" the brunette asked nervously.

"Go on…" Bailey nodded.

Phoebe opened the box and her jaw dropped at the beautiful silver diamond ring inside. She admired it for a few moments and showed it to Bailey, who was similarly surprised by Cody's good taste. The brunette closed the box and put it back into the jacket pocket. Bailey looked at her.

"Should I say that I've seen the ring?" Phoebe asked.

"No. Just act surprised when he asks you." Bailey told her.

Meanwhile, at the police station Cody and Ted had been talking to one of the local officers. He showed them the details that Officer Taylor had faxed through and confirmed Cody's statement with him. Ted was eager to find out more about the guy who had been arrested. The officer told him all that he could.

"All I can say, is that he is around forty and he was paid to do the hit." The officer shrugged.

"Did they say who paid him?" Ted asked.

"No." the officer shook his head.

"Thanks for your assistance." Cody nodded.

"Sorry I couldn't tell you more."

"It's ok. At least you made some progress." Ted nodded.

"Come on, let's go home." Cody said.

As they drove home Cody remembered something. He had been meaning to propose to Phoebe tonight. He had it all planned out that he would cook for her then maybe watch Spiderman, like they had when they first spent time together. After that he would drop down on one knee and ask her to be his wife. He wondered where he had left the ring…

"Oh…" he sighed.

"What's up?" Ted asked.

"I left the ring in my jacket." Cody replied.

"The engagement ring?" Ted asked.

"No, the wrestling ring…" Cody raised his brow at Ted.

"No need to get all sarcastic on me." Ted shrugged.

"What if she's found the ring?" asked the young man.

"Maybe she'll ask you." Ted chuckled.

"You're not funny Theodore." Cody folded his arms.

"Anyway, she'll be busy with Bailey." Ted shrugged.

"There's probably no food left for us…" Cody mused.

"I'm not too hungry." The older man replied.

"Well I am. Pull over here so I can get a pizza." Cody ordered his friend.

"I'm not waiting…" Ted frowned as he saw a queue of people outside the pizza house.

"I'll walk from here. You check on the girls." Cody shrugged and headed off to get pizza.

Ted pulled into the drive and got out of the car. He walked in to find that Bailey was asleep on the couch. She looked so angelic with her newly blonde hair. He was about to settle down and snuggle on the couch with her when something made him jump. All of a sudden there was a scream from upstairs, Phoebe was screaming. Ted took the stairs two at a time as her screaming continued.

"Teddy!" she screamed.

"PJ, what is it?" he asked frantically.

"The baby…my water broke…" she mumbled as pain coursed through her.

"Oh my, I need to call Cody…" Ted started.

"No! Get me to the hospital now!" the brunette begged her friend.

"What's going on?" Bailey asked, after being awoken by the screams.

"The baby's coming!" Phoebe yelled.

"Oh my God!" Bailey gasped.

"Come on, help me get her into the car." Ted ordered the blonde.

They were on their way to the hospital and Bailey had been trying to call Cody's phone. She shook her head as it went straight to voicemail once again. Ted sighed as he concentrated on the road ahead. Bailey was trying to keep Phoebe calm as they headed to the hospital…

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Will Cody get there on time?**


	22. Chapter 22

**I actually managed three updates in a day!**  
**Thanks to all who have read and reviewed.**  
**I don't think I would have got this far in the story without you.**

**I own Phoebe and Bailey.**

**Enjoy...**

"Teddy…I'm scared." Phoebe wailed from the back seat.

"I know PJ, just hold on." Ted replied.

"No answer." Bailey shook her head.

"Damn it Cody! You just had to get pizza…" Ted sighed.

"Oh it hurts!" Phoebe moaned.

"Not long until we get to the hospital." Bailey smiled and stroked the brunette's hair.

A few minutes later Ted pulled into the hospital parking lot, a little faster than he needed to, but he was eager to get some help for Phoebe. He and Bailey helped the brunette out of the car and helped her into a wheelchair that a porter ran over with. Ted wheeled her into the lobby and asked for directions to maternity.

"Shall I stay here and call Cody?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Ted nodded and offered her a smile.

Where was Cody? Ted was finding the maternity ward very familiar right now. Phoebe was clenching her fists and deep breathing as she anticipated more pain. Ted wheeled her over to the reception desk and found a nurse.

"Can you help her?" he asked, pointing to Phoebe.

"I'll get you a doctor." The nurse nodded and ushered them into a cubicle.

Ted helped the nurse get Phoebe up onto the bed and the nurse went off to find a doctor. The brunette whimpered as a contraction shot through her. She instinctively reached out to grip Ted's hand. He flinched as she touched his skin. This was like stepping back in time for both of them. He turned to her and stroked her face gently.

"Just hold on PJ." He whispered.

"I'm so scared." She whispered.

"I know you are." Ted nodded and kissed her hand.

"Phoebe Weston?" a male doctor in a white coat asked.

"Yes." She replied through gritted teeth.

"I'm just going to examine you and see how far along you are." The doctor smiled.

"Not long PJ." Ted encouraged her.

"Are you her partner?" the doctor asked.

"No, I'm just a friend." Ted replied.

"Where's Cody?" Phoebe asked.

"Bailey's outside trying to call him." Ted replied.

"Oh, ok." The brunette nodded and sighed.

"I think we need to set up the delivery suite." The doctor nodded at the nurse.

"I'll let them know." The nurse nodded and left the cubicle.

A few minutes later, the nurse arrived back with a porter to take Phoebe to the delivery suite. Ted held her hand as they went down the corridor and through a set of white double doors. The delivery suite was just as Ted had remembered it. The stainless steel objects and green screens around the room were all too familiar. Phoebe was lifted onto the bed and the doctor set about preparing the gas and air. He had decided that it was too late to give her an injection of pain relief. The baby was well on its way.

"Teddy, will you help me?" Phoebe asked him.

"Of course I will PJ. As much as I can." Ted nodded.

Bailey was having no luck getting hold of Cody on the phone. Her cell phone started ringing, with caller ID showing that it was Cody. She answered the call angrily. Perhaps she was more worked up because she was pregnant too.

"Where the hell are you?" she yelled.

"I'm at home. Where are you guys?" Cody asked.

"The hospital." Bailey replied.

"What?" gasped the young man.

"Phoebe is having the baby. We tried to call you." The blonde added.

"My phone ran out of battery…did you say Phoebe's in labour?" Cody asked her.

"Yes! Get to the hospital now!" Bailey yelled as Cody hung up.

Ted stroked Phoebe's chestnut coloured hair softly as she breathed her way through the pain barrier. The doctor was thinking that the baby could arrive within the next hour. Ted was sure it was a possibility, because he wasn't sure how much longer his friend could take. Her fists were still clenched as she reached out to Ted and he took her hand again.

"It's almost time." The nurse informed the doctor.

"Ok, are you ready to push?" the doctor asked the brunette.

"Yes!" she nodded eagerly.

"When you get your next contraction, push down hard." The nurse told her.

"Ok. Help me out Teddy." Phoebe pouted a little.

"I'll help you out." Ted nodded and squeezed her hand.

The doctor put on his gloves and pulled his tray of surgical instruments nearer. The nurse was on Phoebe's other side mopping her brow. Ted continued to stroke her hair and squeeze her hand. It was so different, yet it felt like a replay of last time.

"Push Phoebe, push!" the nurse ordered.

"Ted, it hurts!" the brunette screamed as the pain tore through her.

"I know. Keep going PJ." Ted kissed her head and willed her to carry on.

"I see the head!" the doctor said excitedly.

"See, you're halfway there." The nurse smiled as she mopped Phoebe's brow.

"I need to push again…" the brunette hissed.

"Wait. I'll tell you when you can push." The doctor said.

"It's ok, not long now." Ted whispered.

"Ok, you can push…now." The doctor told Phoebe.

The delivery suite filled with the sound of Phoebe's primal scream as she pushed her baby into the world. It was her screams that alerted Cody to where she was. He had just arrived at the hospital and he and Bailey had run to the maternity unit in search of Ted and Phoebe. Cody burst through the door where the screaming had came from and saw the most amazing scene in front of him.

Ted was hugging Phoebe and kissing her head gently as she fought back emotional tears. The nurse walked over with a bundle in a blanket and handed it to Phoebe. Her face lit up as she cooed over the newborn baby. She looked at Ted and smiled as she proudly held the baby. Ted glanced to the open door and saw Cody standing open mouthed. He waved for him to come over and swapped their places.

"I'll go find Bailey. You two should have some bonding time." He smiled.

"I'm sorry I missed it." Cody shrugged.

"Nothing matters. Look how perfect he is…" Phoebe sighed.

"He? We got a boy?" Cody asked in disbelief.

"Yes. He's a healthy six pound ten ounce baby boy." The nurse smiled.

"He looks like you." Phoebe smiled as she touched her son's face.

"But he has your mouth." Cody said as he stared at his newborn son.

"He's perfect. Ted would be happy to have a little brother." The brunette sighed.

"I know." Cody nodded and kissed her on the lips.

Ted walked over to where Bailey was sitting. She looked up and frowned, as if to ask how it went. He smiled and nodded his head to show that it was good news. The blonde sighed and patted the seat next to her for Ted to sit down. He took a seat and stared at her in awe. She frowned and raised her brow.

"What?" she asked.

"They're so happy." Ted smiled.

"I'm glad." Bailey smiled too.

"That will be us in a few months." Ted said, pointing to a couple nursing a newborn.

"I can't wait." Bailey smiled and kissed his cheek.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**What do you think Phoebe and Cody will name their son?**


	23. Chapter 23

**I can't believe I've written so much of this story.**  
**Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing.**

**I own Phoebe and Bailey.**

**Enjoy... **

"Careful with him." Phoebe warned Cody as he lifted the baby out of the car seat.

"I've got him." Cody replied.

"Me and Bailey set up the nursery here for you." Ted told the new family.

"You hear that?" Phoebe asked her newborn son excitedly.

Cody shook his head as he carried his son into the house. Ted got the bags from the car and followed Phoebe into the house. Bailey cooed over the new baby, as Cody looked every inch the proud father. Ted took the bags upstairs to the nursery, which was leading off from Cody and Phoebe's room. Bailey and Ted had stayed up the previous night to make sure that everything was ready.

"Wow." Phoebe sighed as she entered the room.

"You like?" Ted asked her.

"I do." She smiled and hugged her friend.

The room was decorated with pale yellow walls and teddy bears. The crib was already made up with a pale green blanket and a mobile with four birds that spun around. On the wall, Ted had framed a picture of Phoebe and Cody together, as well as a framed scan photo. The brunette woman shook her head in disbelief as she turned back to Ted.

"Thank you so much." She said.

"No problem." Ted smiled.

Cody and Bailey came upstairs with the new baby and showed him his new room. He seemed to be more content to snuggle into his father's arms and pout. Ted smiled and looked towards Phoebe.

"You're right Cody. He does have PJ's mouth." Ted grinned.

"I told you. Look at that pouting face." Cody laughed.

"Hey!" Phoebe folded her arms defensively.

"You look great, considering you gave birth the night before last." Bailey told the brunette.

"Thanks. I'll save my maternity clothes for you." Phoebe told her.

"Thanks." The blonde smiled.

"So, any names yet?" Ted asked.

"Actually…" Cody started.

"No Cody. Our son is not going to be named Link or Cyclops." Phoebe warned him.

Ted and Bailey broke into fits of laughter. They shook their heads as Cody frowned. Phoebe took the baby from him and rocked him in her arms gently. Her boyfriend folded his arms and looked accusingly at Ted and Bailey.

"What about Garrett?" Cody asked.

"Your middle name?" Ted raised his brow.

"Yeah. He could be Garrett Cody Runnels." The young Legacy member shrugged.

"I like it." Phoebe pouted as she thought.

Cody and Ted exchanged a knowing look as the brunette sat down in the armchair with her newborn son. They both wore matching expressions, with pouting lips. Their son definitely looked like her, but you could tell that he looked like Cody too. The baby had thick eyelashes that rested over wide blue eyes, the double of Cody's. He had hardly any hair, but what he did have was dark like his father's.

"It has to go with Runnels, if that's what his last name will be." Bailey nodded.

"And it would be a plus if Cody can pronounce it with his lisp too." Ted grinned.

"Funny Theodore." Cody frowned at his tag team partner.

"I'll give it some more thought." Phoebe announced.

"Anybody hungry?" Ted asked.

"Sure. I haven't eaten." Cody nodded.

"I'll help you." Bailey told Ted.

"You guys enjoy bonding with your son." Ted smiled at Phoebe and Cody.

Bailey and Ted went into the kitchen and started getting some things together to make a meal for the four of them. It was silent as they set about preparing the food until Ted spoke.

"You know, Cody was going to propose before all this happened." He told the blonde.

"I know." She replied.

"What do you mean?" Ted frowned confusedly.

"Me and Phoebe found the ring." Bailey replied.

"Oh! What happened?" Ted asked.

"She's going to act surprised when he does ask her." The blonde shrugged.

"I have an idea." Ted smiled at the blonde.

"What?" she asked cautiously.

"Let's set up a romantic meal down here. I'll tell him to pop the question tonight." Ted replied.

"What are we going to do?" Bailey asked him.

"I'll take you out somewhere." He shrugged.

"I hope it works out." The blonde sighed.

"I'm sure it will." Ted grinned.

Later on, Bailey went upstairs to find Phoebe, while Ted called Cody downstairs.

"What's up?" the young Legacy member asked.

"You have to propose tonight." Ted told him.

"Why do I have to?" Cody frowned confusedly.

"Because I said so." Ted replied.

"What will I…?" Cody asked as he saw the dinner table set.

"One romantic meal. Get a clean shirt and the ring. It'll be perfect." Ted assured him.

"Ok, I'll go get changed." Cody nodded and went upstairs.

Bailey had filled Phoebe in on what Ted had planned for tonight. The brunette was looking for a suitable item of clothing to wear for their romantic dinner. She grabbed a burgundy coloured mini dress from the wardrobe and tried it on. It fit, and Bailey assured her that she looked amazing in it. Phoebe brushed her hair and left it in shiny chestnut waves over her shoulders and down her back.

"Beautiful." Bailey nodded when she was finally ready.

"Thanks." Phoebe said, picking up the baby monitor to take downstairs.

Ted was ready to leave with Bailey, as Cody and Phoebe walked down the stairs and over to the table. Both gave a grateful smile to Ted and Bailey as they took their seats and admired the meal that Ted had prepared for them.

"Enjoy." Ted smiled as he and Bailey left the house.

The couple made a start on their food. Ted had made them spaghetti and meatballs. He had left some ice cream in the freezer for dessert too. Cody looked at his girlfriend and noticed her stifling a giggle.

"What's funny?" he asked her.

"This, reminds me of Lady & The Tramp." Phoebe giggled.

"Hey, are you calling me a tramp?" Cody pouted.

"Of course not. I love you to pieces Cody." The brunette smiled.

Cody felt a lump form in his throat as he prepared to ask the most important question. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Phoebe eyed him suspiciously as he shook his head in frustration. She reached out her hand and placed it on his.

"Is everything ok, Cody?" she asked him.

"I was…going to…ask…you if…" he couldn't quite find the words.

"Ask me what?" the brunette asked him.

"Will you…?" Cody stalled.

"It's ok. Spit it out." Phoebe nodded eagerly.

"I can't do it." He shook his head slowly.

"Can't do what?" the brunette asked.

He pulled out the black box and opened it to reveal the beautiful silver diamond ring. The brunette looked from Cody to the ring and back again. She smiled and went over to sit on his lap.

"What are you doing?" Cody asked her.

"Cody Garrett Runnels, how would you like to be stuck with me for the rest of your life?" she asked him.

"I can't think of anything I'd rather do." He nodded as he grabbed her hand and slid the ring onto her finger.

"One more thing." Phoebe whispered.

"What?" Cody asked her.

Phoebe pulled him into her and kissed him passionately. He responded after a while, only to be interrupted by the sound of whining on the baby monitor. He looked at his fiancé and shrugged.

"I'll go." He smiled.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**The baby doesn't have a name yet, so I welcome your thoughts...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Another chapter of The Fortunate Ones.**  
**Thanks to all readers and reviewers.**

**I own Phoebe and Bailey.**

**Enjoy the chapter... **

Ted and Bailey were sitting on the grass, looking out to the sea. The sun was just setting and there was a cool sea breeze across the beach. The Legacy member draped his arm around the blonde and pulled her closer to him. She smiled and watched as the seagulls flew over the water, against a burnt orange sky. Ted could feel his heart beating rapidly as the scent of her perfume drifted on the wind.

"Bailey…?" he whispered.

"Yeah?" she asked as she continued to look ahead.

"I like this. I like us being like this." He told her.

"Me too." She agreed.

"When our baby comes, I want us to be a family." Ted told the diva.

"We will be." She nodded.

"For what it's worth, I do like you this way." He smiled and stroked her blonde hair.

"Thanks. I feel like me again." Bailey returned the smile.

Ted nodded and looked back towards the night sky. Bailey entwined his hand with hers as they sat back on the grassy area. The Legacy member turned to see her face, with her eyes reflecting the moonlight. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. He closed his eyes and leaned in towards the blonde…

Any moment now she was going to push him away, or tell him that it was too soon. He had just wanted to kiss her in this perfect moment between the two of them. Ted was prepared for blowing it once again. Strangely enough, Ted noticed that she had not broken the kiss. He opened one eye to see that Bailey was engrossed in the kiss and her hand was tangling in his hair. He closed his eyes again as she pushed him back onto the grass and deepened the kiss. Ted wasn't going to complain.

Meanwhile, Cody came back down the stairs. He was topless, owing to his newborn son throwing up on his clean shirt. Phoebe giggled as she took the shirt to get washed. The young Legacy member took a seat where his now cold meal sat. He stood up and went to the freezer, pulling out the ice cream and fetching a spoon from the kitchen drawer. Cody took a seat on the couch and motioned for Phoebe to join him. The brunette smiled and lay across her fiancée's lap. He held up a spoonful of ice cream and waited for her to open her mouth. Phoebe obliged and immediately reacted to the coldness of the ice cream.

"It's cold." She mumbled.

"It's ice cream. It's supposed to be cold!" Cody chuckled.

"Not funny." The brunette elbowed him in the chest playfully.

"He's really something…" Cody shook his head as he thought about their son.

"I know. We made him." Phoebe grinned proudly.

"You think we'll have more?" the young Legacy member asked her.

"Yeah, I hope so." She nodded.

Cody smiled and helped himself to another spoonful of ice cream.

"You know, I've been thinking…" Phoebe began.

"Should I be worried?" asked her fiancée.

"I was thinking that Garrett would be a good name. I think that's what we should name him." Phoebe replied decisively.

"That's great." Cody grinned and kissed her cheek.

"Cold!" she hissed as his cold lips touched her warm cheek.

"By the way." Cody mumbled through another mouthful.

"What?" the brunette asked him.

"It's your turn next time Garrett wakes up." He told her.

"Fine." She smiled and kissed him.

Ted and Bailey walked back from the beach hand in hand.

"Do you think he did it?" Bailey asked.

"Who?" Ted asked, momentarily distracted.

"Cody." She replied.

"I hope he proposed. I've been out of the house for long enough." Ted sighed.

"You had me for company…" the blonde smiled.

"I know. I hope to have you for company tonight too." Ted replied.

"But I have a perfectly good bed in my room." Bailey raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, but you need me to keep you warm." Ted grinned.

"If you say so…" she shrugged.

They walked back into the house to find that Cody was fast asleep on the couch. He was wearing only some navy sweatpants and he had an empty ice cream container on the table in front of him. Ted stifled a laugh as he saw Cody's mouth hanging open as he slept. Bailey ushered Ted upstairs before he did laugh.

"Hey!" Phoebe whispered as she sat in the nursery, rocking baby Garrett.

"How did I go?" Ted asked her.

"He didn't ask me…" Phoebe shrugged.

"Oh…" Ted and Phoebe replied in unison.

"But, I asked him!" the brunette grinned and showed them her ring.

"Congratulations." Bailey told her.

"Thanks. Oh, and we have more news!" Phoebe replied excitedly.

"Come on then." Ted motioned for her to continue.

"May I introduce, Garrett Cody Runnels." She smiled and nodded towards the baby in her arms.

"Oh, that's cute." Bailey smiled at the newborn.

"I like it. But, tell me something." Ted said.

Phoebe looked up at her friend curiously.

"Why is Cody asleep on the couch, half naked and probably catching flies with his mouth open that much?" Ted asked her.

"I'll tell you in the morning." Phoebe shrugged.

Ted ushered Bailey into his bedroom and closed the door behind them.  
She walked over to the window and sighed. She removed her sweater and kicked off her shoes.  
Ted walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Tired?" he asked her.

"Not really." She replied.

"Good." Ted grinned as he spun her around and captured her lips with a kiss once again.

"Ted, stop..." she whispered.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" he fretted.

"There's something I need to say..." she whispered to him.

"Go ahead." Ted nodded.

"I love you." Bailey said, loud and clear.

Ted broke into a wide grin. He pulled the blonde back into him and kissed her lips with as much longing as he had in him.

As they lay in the bed in a content embrace, Ted whispered in Bailey's ear.

"I forgot to say something...I love you too."

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**I don't think this story has many chapters left.**  
**Would you like to see anything in particular in the final few chapters? **


	25. Chapter 25

**Here's another chapter of The Fortunate Ones**  
**Thank you for reading, reviewing, etc.**

**I own Phoebe and Bailey.**

**I hope this chapter is satisfactory... **

The following morning Phoebe was having some breakfast, while Garrett slept in his basket in the living area. Ted and Bailey were also eating their breakfast at the table. The blonde looked across at Phoebe, who was looking considerably bright, seeing as she had gotten up a few times in the night. Her fiancée had stayed fast asleep on the couch all night. He looked too angelic to wake up.

"Was he hard to settle?" Bailey asked.

"Which one?" Ted joked.

"Garrett." The blonde shook her head and smiled at Ted.

"He only had me up three times." Phoebe shrugged.

"My neck is killing me." Cody sighed as he walked into the kitchen.

"So, why did Cody end up on the couch all night?" Ted asked the brunette.

"Well, after his son puked down his shirt, he sat on the couch with some ice cream. I came down from seeing to the baby and he was fast asleep with ice cream spilled on his pants. I took them off to wash and replaced them with the sweats to preserve his modesty." Phoebe told them.

"Thanks." Cody mumbled as he went to make himself some coffee.

Ted's cell phone rang in his pants pocket. He pulled it out and scanned the screen to see who the caller was. He was surprised to see that the caller ID read Maryse. It was unusual for her to call him. Usually it was just the odd text message from the platinum blonde diva.

"Hi Maryse." He answered.

"Hello Ted. I thought you would want to know this…" she began.

"Know what?" the Legacy member asked her.

"Dave has been suspended from work." She replied.

"Really, what for?" Ted asked her.

"Nobody knows. But the police did escort him out." The French Canadian replied.

"Thanks for filling me in." Ted told her.

"No problem." She replied in her thick accent and hung up.

Bailey and Phoebe both gave the older Legacy member curious looks. He shrugged and shook his head. Cody was not interested in the phone call, as he was concentrating on eating some breakfast cereal without hurting his neck anymore.

"That was Maryse. She told me that Dave was suspended." Ted revealed.

"Really?" Bailey sounded surprised, but relieved.

"She says that the cops escorted him out." Ted nodded.

"It's only a suspension." Phoebe frowned.

"Better than nothing." Bailey shrugged.

"You have me now." Ted whispered as he pulled her near.

"I know." She whispered back and kissed his cheek.

He knew now that Bailey reciprocated his feelings. Talking about Dave was bound to make her uncomfortable at first. All Ted needed to do was to show the blonde diva that he was there for her. She deserved to be happy, and she had chosen Ted. He looked at her now with an over whelming sense of love.

Ted's cell phone rang once again. He fished it out of his pocket and answered.

"Hello?"

"Ted, it's Officer Taylor."

"Oh, is this about Cody's accident?" Ted asked.

"It is actually. We arrested Dave Bautista in connection with conspiracy to injure. He was bailed out, but he's been suspended from work for three months." The officer replied.

"Did he pay that other guy?" the Legacy member asked.

"He claims that he didn't. The other guy says he did, plus we have Dave's prints in the cash that was handed over." Officer Taylor told him.

"That's great. Thanks so much for your help." Ted sighed.

"No problem. Good day." The other man hung up.

Baby Garrett decided that now was a good time to wake up. Cody groaned and walked over to the basket, lifting his son out and cuddling him to his chest. The two of them actually look alike from the angle that they were facing from. Blue eyes were half closed, dark hair messed up a little. And of course, the newborn had his mother's mouth. His skin was lighter than his parents. In no way similar to Phoebe's light tan or Cody's olive tones.

"Where's daddy's boy?" Cody asked.

"They look so alike." Bailey whispered to Phoebe.

"I know. It's so cute." The brunette smiled.

"You're a natural Codes." Ted told his friend.

"Thanks." The young man replied and kissed his newborn son's head.

Phoebe was eyeing the diamond ring on her finger. She smiled and thought about how she had her own family now. Cody and Garrett, but Ted and Bailey would be like family too. When their baby arrived, she wondered if he or she would be close to Garrett as they grew up. Rather like Ted and Phoebe had been…

"Any wedding plans yet?" Bailey asked as she nodded towards the ring.

"I was thinking of a small occasion, here in Florida." Phoebe replied.

"Jeez, we only got engaged last night." Cody sighed.

"If it were up to you, then you wouldn't be engaged at all." Ted told him.

"I lost the ability to speak." The dark haired young man replied.

"Sure." Ted nodded.

"Are you going back to work?" Bailey asked Phoebe.

"I think I'm going to be a mom." The brunette replied decisively.

"Good for you PJ." Ted smiled at his long time friend.

"Thank you Teddy." she grinned.

"What about Bailey?" Cody asked.

"Well, I can't wrestle now that I'm pregnant." The blonde shrugged.

"We don't have to think about it right now." Ted said as he hugged her close to him.

There was a strange noise, followed by an awkward silence.

"Please tell me he didn't…" Cody sighed.

"I'm afraid he did." Phoebe replied to her fiancée.

Ted and Bailey stifled laughter as the younger Legacy member slowly glanced down at the trail of goo that his newborn had just deposited on his shoulder. Phoebe hurried over with a cloth to wipe most of it away. The baby cooed happily.

Garrett had obviously singled his dad out as the best person to puke over…

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**What was your favourite part of the story so far?**


	26. Chapter 26

**A new chapter of The Fortunate Ones!**  
**Thank you to all readers, reviewers, etc.**

**I own Phoebe and Bailey.**

**Enjoy this chapter. It's short, but it's leading to... **

A month later the Legacy boys were back on Raw. Phoebe and Bailey watched from backstage as their partner's made their in-ring return. The blonde watched the backstage screens as Ted walked onto the stage with his priceless attitude that she had once hated him for. The brunette sat on the couch and nursed baby Garrett. The month old baby had already gained attention from the divas and superstars backstage. He was still a daddy's boy though, although he did seem to take a liking to Randy.

"I feel so nervous." Bailey sighed as she watched their match starting.

"I know. Something tells me that this little one will be following daddy and grandpa's footsteps. He'll want to be a wrestler." Phoebe smiled at her baby son.

"So…you've set a date for the wedding?" Bailey asked her.

"Yeah, next month." The brunette replied.

"I guess you don't need to wait." The blonde shrugged.

"Well, I'm sure that Ted will ask you at some point." Phoebe told her.

"Shut up!" Bailey shook her head.

"How's the morning sickness?" asked the brunette.

"Better." Bailey nodded.

The two women glanced at the screen. Ted had just broken up a pin on Cody by Primo. His brother Carlito began to beat Ted as the referee attempted to get them out of the ring. Cody took advantage and caught Primo off guard. He nailed the superstar with his finisher Cross Rhodes. The referee turned to see the young Legacy member pinning his opponent. Ted distracted Carlito as his Legacy partner gained the three count and the win.

"Look! Did daddy win?" Phoebe asked baby Garrett.

"He looks just like Cody." Bailey smiled at the baby.

"You're a good looking boy, aren't you?" the brunette asked her son.

A few minutes later the two Legacy members walked through the door. Cody immediately walked over to his baby son and picked him up. Ted walked over to Bailey and placed a kiss on her cheek. Phoebe was eyeing Cody and the baby carefully.

"Don't drop him." She warned.

"I've got him." Cody replied as he blew raspberries at the baby.

"You might slip, what with all that baby oil." Phoebe pouted seriously.

Ted and Bailey laughed at the remark. Cody turned and glared at Ted.

"Dude, you're covered in the stuff too." The younger man pointed out.

"In which case, I'm off for a shower." Ted replied and kissed his girlfriend's cheek before leaving the room.

They four of them, plus baby Garrett gathered in catering later on.

"I can't believe I wasn't your first choice as best man." Ted frowned at his Legacy partner.

"Well, I wanted my brother to do it." Cody shrugged.

"What does Dustin have that I don't? Gold face paint?" Ted asked jokily.

"If you shut up for a minute, I have a job for you." Cody told him.

"I'm listening." The older man nodded.

"Dustin won't be able to arrange me a bachelor party…" Cody looked hopeful.

"Why not?" Bailey asked.

"He's away the week before the wedding." Cody replied.

"Well, I guess I could throw something together." Ted nodded and smiled.

"Any ground rules Phoebe?" Bailey asked the brunette.

"No. Let him have a little fun before he gets shackled to me for life." Phoebe replied mischievously.

"Gee, thanks babe." Cody rolled his eyes.

Garrett cooed in his father's arms. The young Legacy member eyed him suspiciously.

"You better take him. I don't need any more puke." Cody told Phoebe.

"Come on Garrett!" Phoebe grinned and took the baby from her fiancée.

Bailey smiled at the baby before turning her attention to the brunette.

"Will you be having a bachelorette party?" the blonde asked.

"Nothing too fancy." Phoebe nodded in reply.

"I should start planning this bachelor party." Ted nodded slowly.

"Not tomorrow though." Bailey replied.

Ted gave her a curious look. The blonde shook her head as Phoebe sighed.

"What?" he asked them both.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Bailey asked him.

"Um, I don't remember." Ted shrugged.

"It's the scan!" Phoebe sighed loudly.

"Thanks Phoebe. Yes, it's our baby scan." Bailey told Ted.

"Oh, I forgot about that. I'm so sorry." He apologised and kissed her temple.

"It's fine." She replied and kissed him on the lips.

The blonde was only just showing a small bump. Her hair was still her natural blonde colour. She looked a little tired, but it was to be expected with all of her morning sickness that she'd suffered recently. Since she was pregnant she was working in the costume and make up department, behind the scenes. Ted now referred to her as his girlfriend, which Bailey found reassuring. Having been afraid of being taken advantage of, she took her time in adjusting to life with Ted.

"You ok?" Ted asked the blonde.

"I just feel a little nauseous again." Bailey replied.

"Let's go." Ted said as he helped her up.

As they walked away from the table, Cody yelled out to his tag team partner.

"Don't forget my bachelor party!"

"I won't" Ted replied as he walked away with his arm around Bailey.

"Daddy's going to have a party!" Phoebe told baby Garrett, who cooed happily.

The news of a bachelor party was of interest to someone in the catering area…

"Bachelor party? That's an opportunity for some fun…"

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Can you guess who that person is at the end?**  
**I'm interested to find out. x **


	27. Chapter 27

**Here's the next chapter of The Fortunate Ones.**  
**Thanks to all who read, reviewed, etc.**

**I own Phoebe and Bailey.**

**Enjoy the chapter... **

Ted smiled as he checked his wallet and saw the baby scan photo. Bailey had been overcome by emotion on the sight of their child. Ted couldn't stop smiling to himself for the rest of the day. A strong heartbeat echoed through the room as he got a glimpse of the baby growing inside Bailey. He stroked the picture gently and sighed, closing his wallet again and putting it in his back pocket.

"You ready?" Bailey asked him.

"Yeah." He nodded and kissed her goodbye.

"Make sure he gets home safely." The blonde told her boyfriend.

"I'll try." Ted gave a shrug and a mischievous grin.

They were back at Ted's house in Florida, in preparation for the wedding three days later.

He was heading out to Cody's bachelor party. He had spent a considerable amount of time planning this event, so he was looking forward to being able to relax a little. Cody stood waiting in the hall. He wore a navy striped shirt with dark jeans. Ted draped an arm around his shoulders and gave him an encouraging look.

"Ready Codes?" he asked.

"Absolutely." Cody replied with an apparent lisp.

That was what made Ted think that his friend was nervous. The young man had a more apparent lisp whenever he was nervous. Ted smoothed down his grey shirt and black pants as they prepared to leave for the party venue. It was being held in a local club, which wasn't too loud and was convenient enough for Ted and Cody to stumble back home in the early hours of the morning.

At the club they were met by the choice few that Ted had bothered to invite. Randy was there, as was Matt Hardy and John Morrison. They cheered as Cody walked into the bar area. He smiled and gave a shrug. Mike Mizanin patted the young Legacy member on the back, a little harder than Cody was expecting. Ted stifled a laugh as he watched Cody's expression change to one of surprise.

"I'll get the drinks." Randy announced.

The guys cheered and toasted Cody. The young man groaned as his fellow wrestlers urged him to down more beer. He was supposed to be having the most fun here. Ted shook his head and took his own beer to a seat nearby. After a while, Randy came over to where Ted was sitting.

"Bartender says the stripper's here." Randy told him.

"I didn't order a stripper…" Ted frowned confusedly.

"Don't look at me either." Randy held his hands up.

"You sure you didn't order a stripper?" Ted asked the Viper.

"Do I look like I want to get attacked by Phoebe?" the older man asked him.

"No." Ted sighed and eyed the doorway.

The group of men groaned as they spotted the gatecrasher. It was Kelly. No wonder the bartender thought it was a stripper, judging by what she was wearing. A black shirt tied at the bust with a denim mini skirt and black cowboy boots with red fringing. Her hair was loose and she was wearing lashings of black mascara. Ted always wondered why her eyes looked so weird. Did she have two lazy eyes, or was that supposed to be a sexy stare? He pondered as Randy gave him a look. It dawned on Ted that he was in charge of the situation, or he was supposed to be.

"Hey Kelly. No women invited." Ted told her in his best macho tone.

"Oh, but it's Cody's night to have some fun." The blonde fluttered her lashes.

"Yeah I thought that too. Been there, done that, got the herpes…" Randy replied quickly.

Kelly shot him a glare before returning to her sickly sweet grin.

"I have a gift for Cody. Let me give him it and then I'll leave." She said.

"Is the gift herpes?" Randy asked her.

"Please…?" she asked Ted, ignoring Randy.

"I guess as long as we can see you." The son of the Million Dollar Man replied.

The blonde smiled and ran over to the sound system. She put a CD in and pressed play as she ran into the centre of the room. A loud dance beat began as Kelly started her provocative dancing. Ted shook his head. He was glad nobody did book a stripper as he was getting this for free. Cody was already more than a little tipsy as he focused his eyes on the blonde diva. She grinned and walked over to where the young Legacy member was sitting.

"Enjoy this Cody…" she winked at him.

The young man looked somewhat confused as she removed her shirt and threw it at him. He let it drop from his lap onto the floor as he held onto his beer. Kelly was gaining some whoops and cheers from various people in the bar area. She bent over in front of Cody and moved against his lap as she danced. Cody threw a confused look at Ted, who shook his head and shrugged.

"Off, off, off, off!" some of the men cheered to the blonde.

She ripped her skirt off in one fluid movement and threw it towards Randy, who immediately threw it back to her. Kelly stood in her underwear and leaned right in towards Cody, whispering in his ear over the sound of the music.

"That's just a taste of your present. You get the rest tonight. Don't tell Ted though!" she winked.

Cody was a little too drunk to fully comprehend what the blonde was saying to him. He necked the last of the beer in his bottle and looked to the guys for a replacement. Ted sighed as Kelly walked over and hugged him.

"Thanks Ted. I'm going now." She told him and dressed before she exited the club.

"That was awkward." Randy shook his head as he took a seat next to Ted.

"At least she's gone now." Ted replied hopefully.

"I'll drink to that." Randy said, raising his beer in a toast.

A couple of hours later, Cody had been on the dance floor. That was a sure sign that he was really drunk. He had told Ted excitedly that he had been busting moves with John Morrison and Mike Mizanin. The older Legacy member chuckled to himself as he recalled the sight of the young man dancing in between the two Dirt Sheet hosts. Ted was sure that John Cena had caught some of it on camera anyway.

"I better take him home." Ted told Randy.

"Yeah, I think he's had enough." Randy replied, stifling a chuckle.

When it came to Cody though, he was nowhere to be found. The other guys hadn't seen him since his dance floor exploits a little while earlier. Ted scanned the crowd, but he wasn't there. How the Hell was he going to explain to Phoebe that he lost her fiancée?

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**I need a song for Cody and Phoebe's wedding - any ideas?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks to all who read and reviewed last time.**  
**Here's your new chapter of The Fortunate Ones.  
I'm not sure if this chapter is any good. **

**I own Phoebe and Bailey.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter... **

After a second search of the club, it became apparent that Cody wasn't going to be found there. None of the other guys had seen him leave. Randy and Ted were contemplating their next move when Ted's phone rang.

"Oh crap!" Ted sighed as he pulled out his cell phone. Caller ID said that it was Phoebe calling.

"You have to answer it." Randy shrugged at him.

Ted put on his best confident voice and answered the call.

"Hey PJ." He said.

"Hey Teddy. How's it going?" she asked.

"Great. What are you doing up so late?" Ted asked her.

"Well, I just got woken up by Garrett wanting changed." She replied.

"Is Bailey asleep?" Ted asked.

"Yeah, I came downstairs so we didn't wake her." Phoebe replied.

"That's good." Ted nodded, although she couldn't see him.

"So, where is he?" asked the brunette.

"Um, he's dancing with Mike and John." Ted lied. Well, they had been dancing earlier.

"Tell Cody goodnight from me and Garrett." Phoebe said.

"I will. Goodnight PJ." Ted replied.

"Goodnight Teddy." She said before hanging up.

The Legacy member turned to Randy and sighed.

"We need to find him." The older man nodded.

"Where?" Ted asked.

"Kelly." Randy said.

Ted's eyes widened as he realised what Randy was getting at. The devious blonde had stolen Cody away. The son of the Million Dollar Man walked out of the club and started heading towards the hotel where the superstars and divas were staying. He had a gut feeling that Kelly had taken advantage of Cody's drunken state.

It didn't take him long to find her room in this hotel. Half the people he met knew exactly where she was staying. She must have been up to her old tricks. Ted wasn't even going to bother knocking on the door. He burst into the room and saw Cody sprawled out on the bed, still dressed. Kelly walked out of the bathroom in a red lingerie set and scowled when she saw Ted standing there. He balled his fists as he prayed that she hadn't touched the young Legacy member.

"What have you done to him?" he asked the blonde.

"We didn't do anything." Kelly spat.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" Ted frowned at her.

"Well, someone was too drunk to do anything." She frowned.

"Sometimes when I get drunk… I can't get…" Cody mumbled.

"It's ok Cody. We don't need details." Ted nodded and put an arm around the young man.

"I can't believe I went to all that trouble." The blonde frowned.

"You brought it on yourself Barbie." Ted shook his head as he held Cody's drunken body up.

"I don't know why I bother." Kelly hissed as she slammed the hotel room door after them.

The two men set off on the walk home.

"Help me Ted!" drunken Cody groaned as his jeans fell down to his ankles.

"Cody!" Ted sighed and bent down to pull his friend's pants up.

"Thank you Ted!" Cody replied loudly.

"You're welcome." The older Legacy member sighed.

They carried on down the road as Cody started singing to himself.

"I am getting married!" he announced.

"Yes, you are." Ted nodded.

"To Phoebe…because she loves…me!" Cody broke into a girlish giggle.

"Yeah, you're marrying Phoebe." Ted nodded.

"I like Phoebe because she is pretty…and she…" Cody frowned as he tried to remember his words.

"She's kind and loving?" Ted suggested.

"No, I was going to say she had nice…" the younger man strayed off the sidewalk.

"Whoa, careful." The son of the Million Dollar Man said as he pulled Cody back onto the sidewalk.

"Ted, what was I just saying?" Cody asked his friend.

"You said that Phoebe had nice something…boobs maybe?" Ted suggested.

"Hair, nice hair." Cody corrected him.

Ted shook his head and smiled. It was always strange to see Cody like this. Usually he wasn't so outspoken about anything. He would talk about anything. You couldn't mention video games because it made him quite argumentative. The two Legacy members walked for a while in relative silence. The silence was broken when Cody spoke.

"Barbie is a liar." The young man announced.

"I know Codes." Ted replied.

"She said that I was a loser." Cody pouted.

"Well, I think you're priceless." Ted smiled at his friend.

"Would a loser wear pants like this?" Cody asked, before dropping his jeans again.

Ted stifled a giggle at the brightly coloured Mr Men boxers that Cody was wearing. He shook his head and walked a couple of steps towards the younger man.

"Ok, pull 'em back up." Ted told him.

"Ok." Cody shrugged and pulled his jeans back up and fastened them.

"So…which one are you?" Ted asked, motioning to the boxers.

"Phoebe says I'm Mr Greedy, but I think she is…but she's not a man." Cody frowned confusedly.

"No, she's not." Ted shook his head.

"If you were a Mr Men character, you would be Mr Priceless!" Cody announced loudly.

"Sounds cool." Ted nodded.

He threw an arm around Cody's shoulders and walked with him as they neared Ted's house. It had been an unforgettable night, but for all the wrong reasons. Ted was slightly disappointed, as he had wanted to make the night great for his friend. The young man was just very tipsy right now. He was probably going to have to sleep in Ted's room so that he didn't wake Phoebe or baby Garrett.

As soon as they arrived back, Ted helped Cody to undress and slip into his bed. Ted left him a bucket nearby, in case he couldn't make it to the bathroom if he was sick during the night. Once he was sure that the young man was sleeping, Ted wandered into Bailey's room and climbed into bed with her. She sighed as she felt his arms embrace her body. Ted lay awake for a while just thinking to himself.

Maybe looking after Cody was practice for the baby…

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Any more wedding ideas?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Here's another update of The Fortunate Ones.**  
**Thanks to all the readers and reviewers.**

**Special thanks to irishpepsigurl, Bubblyjayy & Lucas McCoy for the recent inspiration.**

**I own Phoebe and Bailey.**

**Enjoy... **

Phoebe had been initially shocked about the events of Cody's bachelor party. After a while, she was even able to laugh about it, especially when John Cena sent her the footage of Cody "busting a move" with Mike and John at the club. Cody was hugely embarrassed by this evidence of his drunken antics and seemed to blame Ted for letting him do it in the first place.

He didn't stay mad at Ted for long. He soon realised that he needed someone to play Xbox with him while the girls were at the bachelorette party. Cody had already set up the console when Phoebe walked down the stairs in all her finery. The brunette wore a Grecian style turquoise dress and silver heels with her hair curled and a little silver eye make up. Bailey followed her down the stairs and smiled at Ted. He walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You look beautiful." He told the blonde.

"I don't feel it." Bailey shrugged.

"Well trust me." Ted replied.

She did look beautiful, anyone could see. Her neat baby bump was hugged by a mauve coloured strapless dress, which had a black bolero over it. Her natural blonde hair was tied neatly into a ponytail and she wore a little black mascara. To spare her tired feet she had chosen to wear flat black sandals.

"I'm going now." Phoebe told her fiancée.

"Ok, have a good time." Cody replied without taking his eyes off what he was doing.

"Love you too." The brunette shook her head and sighed.

"Have fun. " Ted called as the girls left the house.

"Where's Garrett?" Cody asked his friend.

"In his basket, why?" Ted frowned.

"Because daddy is introducing him to something new." The young man grinned.

"Come on little guy." Ted said as he lifted the baby out of his basket.

Garrett stared at Ted with his wide blue eyes. He waved his arms happily as the Legacy member clutched him to his chest and cooed excitedly as he saw his dad on the couch. Cody held his arms out as Ted handed him the baby.

"Hey son. You wanna watch daddy beat his score?" Cody asked.

"He can't talk yet, you know that?" Ted frowned.

"I know." Cody nodded.

Garrett blew bubbles and waved his arms as he lay in his father's lap. Obviously he was happy with the arrangements for the evening. Ted watched Cody with his baby son and smiled as he noticed their similarities. Garrett looked so much like Cody, with his wisps of dark hair and wide blue eyes. At least having a newborn gave him a reason to buy baby oil. The young Legacy member had always been embarrassed when he was the one who had to get the supply of baby oil.

"Look at that. A new top score!" Cody told his son proudly.

Meanwhile, the girls were enjoying a quieter night than the boys had.

"That was delicious." Bailey proclaimed after finishing her meal.

"I know." Phoebe nodded across the table.

They had chosen to go for a meal at one of Phoebe's favourite restaurants. It was just the two of them. Neither of them had got on very well with the divas, so there was no reason to invite them. It was just what Phoebe needed before her stress and nerves took over for the wedding. A relaxing meal was ideal.

"Are you nervous yet?" the blonde asked.

"Not nervous. Maybe a little curious," Phoebe replied.

"How so?" Bailey asked her.

"Some parts were planned by Cody, so I have no idea about what will happen." The brunette explained.

"It's a little scary, not knowing, isn't it?" Bailey asked the brunette.

"Are you nervous about the baby?" Phoebe asked her.

"I keep thinking, what if I'm not cut out for this…?" sighed the blonde.

"That's natural. I was exactly the same the first time." The brunette told her.

"Thanks Phoebe." Bailey smiled, grateful for the reassurance.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I chose you." The brunette smiled.

"Chose me? You mean for Ted?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah, although I thought it was just a date." Phoebe grinned.

"I know." Bailey shook her head slowly.

Bailey placed her hands on her bump and smiled. After everything that Ted had done to be with her, she was more convinced than ever of his feelings towards her. She hadn't meant for things to end up like this, with her pregnant and Cody getting injured, but since when did life go smoothly? Phoebe eyed the blonde with her hands on the small baby bump and gave a satisfied smile. She knew that she didn't have to worry about her best friend being lonely anymore. He had Bailey, and a baby of his own on the way.

"Before long you'll be nursing that baby in there." Phoebe nodded towards Bailey's bump.

"You can talk! The day after tomorrow is your wedding day!" the blonde grinned.

"I can't believe I'm marrying Cody…he used to hate me." Phoebe sighed.

"You'd never know now." The blonde replied.

It was true, because Cody treated Phoebe like a princess. He constantly looked out for her and showered her with kisses and hugs. The only time he didn't do any of that was when he was busy with a comic book or a video game.

"Time for sleep?" Cody asked baby Garrett as he yawned.

"I think that's a yes." Ted replied.

"Come on." Cody said as he picked up his son.

Ted stayed downstairs as his friend took the baby up to the nursery to sleep. He thought of what things would be like when his and Bailey's baby was born. For once, Ted was thinking about the future rather than the past. Not that he or Phoebe would ever forget baby Ted, but they were moving on after the pain and heartache.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Next chapter: Cody & Phoebe's wedding! Are you excited? **


	30. Chapter 30

**Here's another chapter of The Fortunate Ones.**  
**Thank you to all who have been reading and reviewing.**

**I own Phoebe and Bailey.**

**This is the first part of the wedding.**  
**I will post the second part of the wedding as soon as I finish it.**

**Enjoy the chapter...**

Ted awoke and rolled over to find an empty bed where he had expected Bailey to be. After rubbing his eyes and sitting up a little, he realised that she would have gone to help Phoebe get ready. Today was the day of Cody and Phoebe's wedding. If you had told Ted a year ago that his best friend would be marrying Cody, he would have been disbelieving or insanely jealous. He shook his head slowly and walked out of the room to find Cody. The young man was sitting in the kitchen scribbling on a piece of paper.

"What you writing?" he asked the young man.

"My speech." Cody replied.

"Having trouble?" Ted asked as he made some coffee.

"No, I just want today to be perfect." Cody shrugged.

"It will be." Ted nodded.

"Thanks Ted." The young Legacy member said.

"No problem Codes." He replied.

The men chatted normally as they ate their breakfast and drank their coffee. About an hour later Dustin arrived as part of his duties as best man. Ted left the brothers to talk while he showered upstairs. Before he got dressed in his suit, he called Bailey to check on how Phoebe was doing. According to the blonde, Phoebe was full of beans and excited about finally marrying Cody. Ted told Bailey to give the brunette a kiss from him.

After he had dressed, Ted went downstairs to find Dustin helping Cody with his suit. The young man was visibly nervous right now. His hands were too shaky for him to fasten any buttons, and he kept licking his lips, which was one of his nervous habits. He gave an unconvincing smile.

"Codes, just relax." Ted told him.

"Yeah, as soon as you see her it'll all disappear." Dustin nodded.

"What if she doesn't turn up?" Cody asked suddenly.

"I just spoke to Bailey. She says Phoebe can't wait to see you." Ted assured his friend.

"Looking good Teddy." Dustin nodded to the Legacy member's suit.

"You too. It makes a change from a skin tight gold suit." Ted laughed.

"How long until the wedding?" Cody asked them.

"One and a half hours until the ceremony starts." Dustin replied.

"We should get going for the church." Ted nodded.

The three men made it to the church in half an hour. People had already started to arrive, although mostly from Cody's side. Phoebe hadn't been in touch with her family since they had disowned her. The minister came and made small talk with some of the guests that had arrived. The groom attempted to loosen his collar as he saw the church clock ticking closer to the start of the wedding.

"Cody, remember to breathe." Dustin told him.

"Ok, thanks." Cody nodded nervously.

"You may wait inside now." The minister told them.

About ten minutes before the start of the ceremony, Ted felt his cell phone vibrate against his leg with a message. He quickly checked it and saw that it was from Bailey. It was telling him to come outside the church. He shrugged and stood up to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Cody panicked.

"Just outside for a moment." Ted assured his friend.

When he got outside, he saw that the bride had arrived. Bailey waved him over to where they stood in the churchyard. The blonde looked beautiful in a dusky pink summer dress and nude coloured heels. She had her blonde hair up with a few curled pieces left loose. A few pink and white flowers decorated her hair.

"You look…" Ted shrugged as he eyed his girlfriend.

"Never mind me, what about her?" Bailey asked as she pointed to Phoebe.

The brunette stood where Ted could see her fully. She wore a white floor length dress with beading and spaghetti straps. Her hair was loose and wavy with a few flowers at the back of her head and a short veil. A delicate silver chain rested on her collarbone and small diamond earrings sparkled against her tan skin and chestnut coloured hair. Phoebe carried a bouquet of pink and white roses and various other flowers.

"Wow, you look stunning PJ." Ted admitted to his friend.

"Thanks you Teddy. So, are you ready?" the brunette asked him.

"Um, what does that mean?" he asked confusedly.

"Why do you think you're not Cody's best man?" Phoebe asked.

"Because he wanted hid brother to do it." Ted shrugged.

"Wrong." Bailey shook her head.

"You can't be best man when you're giving the bride away." Phoebe grinned.

Ted frowned in confusion for a moment. He soon realised what his friend was saying though. She was asking him to walk her down the aisle and give her away. Why hadn't she said anything earlier?

"How come you didn't tell me?" Ted asked the brunette.

"Because, then it wouldn't have been a surprise." Phoebe rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, it's time." Bailey reminded them.

"Miss Weston…" Ted smiled and held out his arm for her.

"Thank you, Mr DiBiase." She replied as they walked into the church.

Cody almost jumped out of his skin when the organ began playing the wedding march to signal the bride's arrival. He regained his composure and felt brave enough to glance over his shoulder. He was confused when he saw Ted walking up the aisle, but then he realised that he was walking Phoebe up the aisle to give her away. As they arrived at the altar, Cody was tensed up. The brunette stood next to him and passed her bouquet to Bailey, before kissing Ted on the cheek and turning to Cody.

"You ready?" she mouthed.

"I think so." Cody replied silently.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**I might get the next part posted soon.  
It should be longer than this chapter. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry it took a while - longer chapter!**  
**Thanks to all who read and reviewed.**

**Thanks go to irishpepsigurl for helping me with my ideas. Also to Lucas McCoy for a song suggestion.**

**I own Phoebe and Bailey.**

**Enjoy this chapter, please... **

The minister motioned for the congregation to be seated.

"We are gathered here today, to join these two people in holy matrimony. First I may ask if anyone knows of any lawful reason why these two should not be wed." The minister gave a relieved smile as silence took over the church. A couple of people even laughed back there, thought Cody. Phoebe didn't seem to mind either, as she smiled to herself.

Cody nodded silently as he felt some of his nerves fade a little. He listened as the minister continued with the formalities of the ceremony. Phoebe was smiling and nodding her head as she took in everything that was being said. Cody's head was completely blank right now. His nerves were still intact for now.

"Cody Garrett Runnels, do you take this woman to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honour and protect her, for as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked.

"I do." Cody nodded and sighed with relief.

"Phoebe Jean Weston, do you take this man to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honour and protect him, for as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked.

"I do." She nodded decisively.

"May we have the rings please?" the minister asked.

Cody frowned in confusion. Where had he left the rings? Did he give them to his brother? He turned around to see Dustin hand the rings to the minister. He was relieved that he didn't forget anything like that. The minister handed Cody a small silver ring and instructed him to slip it onto Phoebe's finger.

"Repeat after me. I give you this ring, as a token of our union." The minister instructed him.

"I give you this ring, as a token of our union." Cody smiled at Phoebe.

"Phoebe, it's your turn." The minister smiled and handed her the other ring.

The brunette smiled at Cody and took his hand. She slipped the ring onto his finger as she repeated the minister's words.

"I give you this ring, as a token of our union." She smiled.

The rest of the ceremony was a bit of a blur for Cody. Perhaps he was just relieved that Phoebe had actually turned up at all. Before he knew it, the ceremony was over…

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister smiled at the couple.

The congregation cheered as Phoebe pulled her new husband into a kiss. Cody could feel nothing except his new wife's lips against his. He could vaguely hear the sound of a woman crying, and his dad telling the congregation, "That's my boy!" at the top of his voice. The wedding was the scary part, which was over with now. They broke apart and the brunette wiped a little lip colour off Cody's lips. He smiled at her and took her hand as they walked back down the aisle and out into the churchyard.

They had set up their reception venue close to Ted's house. Being from the area, both Ted and Phoebe knew local people who made their food and decorations. Bailey had been told that they were done as a favour, but Ted would probably have told her that instead of admitting to using his money to pay for it all. The wedding cake was iced with white chocolate and raspberries and was four tiers tall. The blonde was fairly certain that a cake like that was worth a fair amount of money.

After a while, it was time for the first dance. Cody was shaking once again as he led his new wife to the makeshift dance floor. The sound of conversation and cheers died down as the music began. He held onto Phoebe's waist as she draped her arms around his neck and moved in closer.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air_  
_Being with you gets me that way_  
_I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've_  
_Never been this swept away_

_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze_  
_When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms_  
_The whole world just fades away_  
_The only thing I hear_  
_Is the beating of your heart_

_'Cause I can feel you breathe_  
_It's washing over me_  
_Suddenly I'm melting into you_  
_There's nothing left to prove_  
_Baby all we need is just to be_  
_Caught up in the touch_  
_The slow and steady rush_  
_Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be_  
_I can feel you breathe_  
_Just breathe_

_In a way I know my heart is waking up_  
_As all the walls come tumbling down_  
_I'm closer than I've ever felt before_  
_And I know_  
_And you know_  
_There's no need for words right now_

_'Cause I can feel you breathe_  
_It's washing over me_  
_Suddenly I'm melting into you_  
_There's nothing left to prove_  
_Baby all we need is just to be_  
_Caught up in the touch_  
_The slow and steady rush_  
_Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be_  
_I can feel you breathe_  
_Just breathe_

_Caught up in the touch_  
_The slow and steady rush_  
_Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be_  
_I can feel you breathe_  
_Just breathe_

_I can feel the magic floating in the air_  
_Being with you gets me that way_

As the song ended, Cody pulled his bride closer and kissed her with as much passion as he could summon. The brunette smiled as they broke apart and gave him a questioning look. The young man shrugged and whispered in her ear.

"I love you Mrs Runnels."

"I love you too, Mr Runnels." Phoebe grinned and pulled him into another kiss.

"Time for the bride to throw her bouquet!" Dustin announced.

The brunette smiled as she walked over to a clear space in the dance floor. Almost all of the female guests were pushing and shoving to be the one to catch the bouquet. Of course traditionally, the one who catches the bouquet is supposed to be the next one to marry. The bride glanced over her shoulder to make sure that everyone was ready.

"Good luck!" she yelled as she tossed the bouquet over her shoulder.

There was what could only be described as a mass scramble, before some confusion and then a collective gasp. Phoebe scanned the group to see where her flowers had landed. Bailey was stunned on the outskirts of the group as she clutched the bouquet. A few people began to cheer the blonde.

"Well done. I guess you're next." Phoebe whispered as she hugged Bailey.

After all that, it was time for the final dance of the evening. It was getting darker and baby Garrett had fallen into a content slumber in the arms of grandpa Dusty. Ted led Bailey to the floor for a dance together. He loved the way she looked with her untamed blonde waves and a certain something in her grey blue eyes. Ted kissed her lips softly as they swayed to the music…

_Drinking in the morning sun_  
_Blinking in the morning sun_  
_Shaking off the heavy one_  
_Heavy like a loaded gun_

_What made me behave that way?_  
_Using words I never say_  
_I can only think it must be love_  
_Oh, anyway, it's looking like a beautiful day_

_Someone tell me how I feel_  
_It's silly wrong but vivid right_  
_Oh, kiss me like the final meal_  
_Yeah, kiss me like we die tonight_

_Cause holy cow, I love your eyes_  
_And only now I see the light_  
_Yeah, lying with me half-awake_  
_Oh, anyway, it's looking like a beautiful day_

_When my face is chamois-creased_  
_If you think I'll wink, I did_  
_Laugh politely at repeats_  
_Yeah, kiss me when my lips are thin_

_Cause holy cow, I love your eyes_  
_And only now I see you like_  
_Yeah, lying with me half-awake_  
_Stumbling over what to say_  
_Well, anyway, it's looking like a beautiful day_

_So throw those curtains wide!_  
_One day like this a year'd see me right!_

As the song ended, Ted pulled Bailey in closer.

"So, you're getting married next?"

"I guess so." The blonde shrugged.

"Who to?" Ted asked her.

"Anyone who'll have me." She smiled.

"I better stake my claim then…" he replied and kissed her again.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Not many chapters left now...**

**Songs: Breathe by Faith Hill & One Day Like This by Elbow.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A new chapter of The Fortunate Ones.**  
**Thank you to my readers and reviewers. You are all fantastic.**

**I own Phoebe and Bailey.**

**Enjoy the chapter... **

The house was silent for the first time in months. Ted walked downstairs and found the kitchen empty. He walked out the door and into the sea breeze as he spotted Bailey walking slowly back from the beach. It was just the blonde there with Ted, as Phoebe and Cody were on their honeymoon with baby Garrett.

"Have you been up long?" Bailey asked as she spotted Ted.

"No, I just came downstairs." He replied.

"I felt like some fresh air." The blonde explained.

"You're in the right place." The Legacy member smiled.

"I know." Bailey sighed and rubbed her baby bump.

Ted put his arm around her as they walked into the house. After they had eaten some breakfast, the two of them sat on the couch in the living area. Ted smiled as Bailey leaned back against the couch and rested her hands on the baby bump that was getting steadily bigger. She flinched a little as a kick came from the baby inside her. The blonde grabbed Ted's hand and placed it on the bump.

"You feel that?" she asked him.

"Yeah, it's amazing." Ted smiled to himself.

"Not long now." Bailey sighed.

"You know what?" Ted said.

"What?" Bailey asked him.

"I don't know a lot about you." Ted replied.

"So, what do you want to know?" the blonde asked him.

"What are your family like?" Ted shrugged.

"My mom is called Karen and she's a midwife. My dad's name is Ken and he's a mechanic." Bailey told him.

"Your mom's Canadian, right?" Ted asked her.

"Yeah, dad comes from North Carolina. He moved to Maine for mom's job." Bailey replied.

"Any brothers or sisters?" Ted asked her.

"One sister. Her name's Melanie and she's three years older than me." She replied.

"When's your birthday?" Ted asked seriously.

"I can't believe you don't know. It's 15th April." Bailey told him.

Ted smiled and kept his hand on the baby bump. He looked up at Bailey and nodded.

"Do you have any ideas for names yet?" he asked as he patted her bump.

"Did you have any names?" the blonde asked him.

"I asked you first." Ted smiled.

"I guess if it's a boy, I like Alex. For a girl I like Melody." Bailey said.

"Nice. For a boy I was thinking Liam and Lucy for a girl." Ted replied.

"I like that, Lucy." Bailey nodded.

"Do you think we'll get a girl?" Ted asked the blonde.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Bailey shrugged.

Ted smiled and stroked her blonde hair. They lay on the couch in a silent embrace until the sound of Ted's cell phone could be heard. He groaned and carefully moved his arm from around the blonde's shoulders. The caller ID was unfamiliar, but he answered the call anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hi Teddy!" Phoebe's voice sounded.

"Hey you. How's the honeymoon?" he asked his friend.

"Great. Cody's already found the games arcade, so I came out for a walk with Garrett." Phoebe replied.

"Typical of Cody." Ted shook his head.

"I know. It's been great though. How's Bailey doing?" she asked.

"Well, she's been a little tired." Ted replied.

"Not long to go now." Phoebe told him.

"It's going to be worth it." Ted smiled to himself.

"Absolutely." The brunette replied down the phone.

"How's little Garrett?" Ted asked her.

"He's fine. Looking even more like Cody, if that's possible." Phoebe replied.

"I can imagine." Ted laughed.

"Well, we'll see you when we get back." Phoebe said.

"Take care PJ. See you soon." Ted said.

"Bye Teddy!" she replied and hung up.

Bailey sat up next to Ted and gave him a curious look. Her grey blue eyes were a little tired, as she had been having trouble sleeping as her pregnancy progressed. She rubbed her eyes a little and blinked at the Legacy member.

"Was that Phoebe?" she asked him.

"Yeah." Ted nodded and smiled.

"What?" the blonde asked as Ted eyed her strangely.

"It's just an idea, so don't go crazy…" he sighed.

"Spill it." The blonde nodded.

"What if I were to suggest we got married before the baby's born?" Ted asked her.

"I'd say how?" Bailey replied.

"Well, we could invite our families and just have a small gathering." Ted shrugged.

"You want to meet my family and then get married?" Bailey frowned a little.

"We could do it on the beach. Just our families and a minister." Ted told her.

"Can I think about it?" Bailey asked.

"Of course you can." Ted nodded.

The blonde nodded and went outside for some fresh air once again. Ted set about preparing some dinner for later on. The kitchen was his again, following the culinary expert of Mr Cody Runnels. Luckily Phoebe's eating habits had returned to normal after the birth of baby Garrett. Ted smiled as he thought of how it wouldn't be long until he and Bailey were able to hold their baby in their arms.

That evening, Ted sat in bed with some unusual reading material. It was one of Cody's comic books, which Ted wondered how it had got into his bedroom. Maybe he didn't want to know too much. Perhaps Phoebe had just hid it there when she couldn't get Cody's attention.

Ted sat topless, in just a pair of navy colour shorts as he flipped through the comic book. He sighed as he wondered why Cody had such high regard for the things. There was a knock on the door and Bailey walked in. She looked heavenly in a white nightdress with her hair down in blonde waves. She smiled and walked over to Ted.

"I can't get comfortable." She shrugged.

"You want me to sit with you?" Ted asked her.

"Can I lie with you for a while?" the blonde asked him.

"Yeah, come on." Ted threw back the sheets and made room for the pregnant woman.

Bailey sighed as she lay next to Ted, who slipped his arm around her and stroked the bump. She closed her eyes and felt her and her baby's heartbeats merge with Ted's. The blonde rested her head on Ted's bare chest and listened to the steady rhythm of his heart beating. Maybe he did want to marry her.

"Ted…?" she waited for him to reply.

"Yeah?" he asked her.

"If I wasn't pregnant, would you still want to marry me?" she asked him.

"In all honesty…yes. I would still marry you." Ted replied.

Bailey rolled over and gazed into Ted's eyes. He looked at her curiously and stroked her cheek as she looked at him with her grey blue eyes. Ted smiled as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was drawn out a little, before the blonde broke away and ran a hand over Ted's chest as she thought about something.

"I'll marry you." She said.

"What?" Ted asked her.

"I want you. I want to marry you and we'll be a family when the baby comes." Bailey told him.

"I love you." He grinned and moved in to kiss her again.

"I…love…you…too." Bailey replied in between kisses.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Three more chapters I think...**

**Do you want to see Ted and Bailey wed before the baby's born?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Here's a new chapter of The Fortunate Ones.**  
**Thanks to all who read and reviewed previously.**

**I own Phoebe and Bailey.**

**This chapter's a little bit shorter than usual... **

Ted found it highly amusing that Phoebe had been cleaning his house since she had gotten up to give Garrett his morning feed. The brunette was eager for him to make a good impression on Bailey's family, who would be arriving soon. They were excited to meet the father of Bailey's baby. He had no idea whether she had referred to him as her boyfriend or fiancée. Cody was supposed to be helping out his wife, but baby Garrett had distracted him a little.

"Cody!" Phoebe sighed as she turned to see him pulling faces at the baby.

"Chill out PJ." Ted told her.

"Teddy, you want to make a good impression, don't you?" the brunette asked him.

"Yes. I spoke to them on the phone and they seem cool." He reasoned.

"Cody!" Phoebe placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes, my beautiful wife…" Cody looked on curiously.

"You're not wearing that shirt." She told him.

"Why not?" he frowned.

"Because it has a hole in the sleeve." The brunette stated.

"So? You can't tell…" Cody pouted a little.

"Yes, you can tell. Change it please…" she sighed.

Cody let out a sigh of his own and went upstairs to change into a new shirt. Ted shook his head slowly and picked up baby Garrett. He held the baby on his lap and bounced him gently as Garrett giggled happily. Bailey walked into the room and took a seat next to them. She smiled and stroked Garrett's soft baby hair.

"I just talked to dad. They'll be here in an hour." She told Ted.

"But, I'm not ready yet!" Phoebe pouted.

"They won't mind." The blonde shrugged.

"We'll keep an eye on the baby. You go get changed." Ted told his friend.

"Thanks." The brunette nodded and went upstairs.

Bailey moved closer towards Ted as he smiled down at the baby. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed as Garrett cooed and gazed at them with his big blue eyes. The blonde kissed Ted on the cheek as they sat on the couch together. They sat in silence as they watched Garrett's cute facial expressions. Ted reached out a hand and placed it on Bailey's baby bump. It wouldn't be too long before he or she made their appearance.

Upstairs, Cody was trying to decide which shirt to wear. He liked the red one, but the green one was more casual...  
Phoebe walked into the room to find him standing topless in front of the mirror.

"Hey sexy." she winked as she walked past.

"Hello wife." Cody smiled and held up the two shirts.

"What's all this for?" Phoebe asked him.

"I can't decide. Which one looks better on me?" he asked his wife.

"Neither." she grinned and walked over to him.

"Neither?" he asked her confusedly.

"You look so much better without a shirt..." the brunette purred as she pulled him onto the bed.

"What was that?" Bailey asked, as there was a muffled thud.

"I don't know…oh." Ted replied.

"What?" the blonde asked confusedly.

"I think that PJ and Cody are trying to make another one." The Legacy member grinned.

"Oh!" Bailey sighed and shook her head.

"Cover your ears son." Ted told the baby.

"They better be done by the time my family arrive." Bailey said.

Luckily, the couple did make their reappearance before the arrival of the Harper family. Ted and Bailey greeted them, as they pulled up outside Ted's house in a dark green Jeep. After the introductions they entered the house and sat in the living area. Bailey's dad Ken was the first to speak.

"So, you're the guy who knocked up my daughter."

"I guess you could say that." Ted nodded.

"At least he's honest." Bailey said.

"So, were you two planning on getting married?" he asked the couple.

"Dad…" Bailey sighed.

"Well, I have been trying to persuade her." Ted laughed.

"Still got her stubborn streak?" Ken asked.

"She gets it from you." The blonde's mother Karen told her husband.

"I think you got a good one here." Ken told his daughter.

"Well, I think Ted's lucky. Bailey is wonderful." Phoebe told them.

"Thank you. Bailey's told us all about you." Karen smiled.

"Really?" Phoebe asked.

"Do you mind?" the blonde bit her lip.

"Not at all. I'd rather people know about everything." The brunette nodded.

"Sorry that your sister couldn't make it." Karen told her daughter.

"Melanie works as a lawyer. She has a big case on." Ken explained.

"That's cool." Ted nodded and smiled.

"I like you. I should hate you for making me a grandfather, but I don't." Ken laughed at Ted.

"I'm glad you like me." Ted smiled and nodded.

"How long are you staying for?" Bailey asked her parents.

"The weekend. Maybe the baby will make an early appearance." Karen smiled.

"Don't say that!" Bailey rolled her eyes.

"At least you have a mom who's a midwife." Ted pointed out.

"Yeah, great." The blonde nodded.

After they had been talking, Bailey turned to Ted and gave him a knowing look. She brushed a loose blonde strand from her face as she stared him in the eyes. Ted gave a half smile. Bailey shook her head slowly. Something wasn't quite right and she needed to figure it out.

"What have you done?" she asked him.

"Um, well…" Ted scratched his head.

"Whatever it is, my parents are in on it too." The blonde said.

"Promise you won't flip out?" Ted asked hopefully.

"Promise." Bailey nodded.

"We're getting married tomorrow…" he replied.

"What?" she asked.

"That's why your folks are staying…for the wedding." He gave a cheesy smile.

"I don't even have a dress…" Bailey said as she ran a hand through her blonde locks.

"Phoebe has that covered." He replied.

"You all knew?" she asked.

"What do you say? Marry me tomorrow?" Ted smiled hopefully.

The blonde stood stunned as she realised that they were serious about this...

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Only two chapters left now... **


	34. Chapter 34

**The second last chapter is here!**  
**Thank you to the amazing readers and reviewers who made writing this story fun.**

**I own Phoebe and Bailey.**

**I really hope you enjoy the chapter... **

"What am I doing?" Bailey asked Phoebe.

"You're getting ready for your wedding." The brunette replied as she brushed the blonde's hair.

"What if I'm making a mistake?" the blonde fretted.

"Look at me." The brunette ordered her.

Bailey turned her head to look at Phoebe and nodded her head slowly.

"When I set you up on a date with Ted, I admit that I never thought we'd be sat here now. But, the more I see you together, the more I know that you two belong with each other." Phoebe told her.

"Am I good enough for him?" Bailey asked.

"You're more than good enough for Ted." Phoebe replied and smiled.

"That's all I needed to know." Bailey nodded.

"It's almost time." The brunette smiled at her.

"How do I look?" the blonde asked her.

"Really beautiful." Phoebe replied.

"Ok, let's do this." Bailey nodded and walked down the stairs.

Her father stood and watched her as she walked towards him. He smiled and held out a hand as he twirled her around and admired how beautiful she looked. Phoebe grabbed a small bouquet of flowers and handed it to Bailey. They left the house for a short walk to the beach, where the ceremony was being held.

As the trio approached the beach they could see the white arch covered in flowers. Ted stood underneath with his best man Cody. Their families were all gathered there for the ceremony. Phoebe went and took a seat next to the bride's mother Karen, who was holding baby Garrett on her lap. Ken nudged his daughter and gave her an encouraging smile. The blonde nodded and they began the short walk towards her groom.

Ted stood and watched as his bride came towards him on the arm of her father. She looked more beautiful than he had ever known. She wore a knee length white strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline and some simple white ballet pumps. Her blonde hair was half up and half down, with a white bow to decorate it. The thing that Ted found most beautiful though, was her baby bump. The fact that she had chosen to keep and carry his child made him love her more than he had ever imagined. Ted was wearing a simple white button down shirt with grey suit pants. Phoebe had made him some flowers to pin to his shirt.

"You look beautiful." He told his bride as she stopped beside him.

"Thanks, you too." Bailey smiled.

The minister smiled at them as he began the wedding ceremony.

"Thank you for gathering here today. We are here to witness the marriage of Theodore and Bailey. I must ask that if anyone knows of a reason why they should not be wed, please speak now."

There was a silence within the group of people. All that could be heard was the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. After a few moments the minister smiled and continued with the wedding. He made the couple join hands and repeat their vows to each other. Ted went first.

"I, Theodore Marvin DiBiase Jr do take Bailey Harper to be my wedded wife." He smiled at her.

The minister continued with the other vows and turned to face Bailey. She smiled and looked at Ted.

"I, Bailey Harper do take Theodore Marvin DiBiase Jr to be my wedded husband." The blonde squeezed his hand.

"May we have the rings?" the minister asked.

Cody stepped forward and handed the minister two gold rings. Bailey frowned as she realised that Ted had had the rings made for them, but she reminded herself that he wasn't all about money, as she had once suspected. The blonde curved her lips into a smile as Ted took her hand and gently slipped the ring onto her finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." he smiled.

"And now it's Bailey's turn." The minister nodded.

"With this ring, I thee wed." she replied as she slipped his wedding ring onto his finger.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife." The minister smiled.

Everyone cheered and applauded. Of course, the biggest cheers came from Phoebe and Cody. Some guests pulled out cameras as they prepared for what was to come next. The minister held his hands up and looked down at the two newlyweds.

"You may kiss your bride." He told Ted.

Bailey smiled as he moved his face in close to hers and gazed into her eyes, before swooping in and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

The wedding party arrived back at Ted's house. Soon it would be just Ted, Bailey and their new baby. Phoebe and Cody were moving into their own place nearby with baby Garrett. They had figured that it would be a good idea, because the two women could help each other out while their husbands were on the road. Ted's father opened some champagne and Phoebe took out some food that she had prepared for the occasion.

"Almost time for our dance." Ted told his new wife.

"Can you dance?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh yeah. I can get down." Ted nodded and broke into a grin.

"What's the song?" Bailey asked her husband.

"Wait and see." He shrugged.

"Please give a round of applause to the new Mr and Mrs DiBiase!" Cody announced.

He winked at Ted and put a CD in the stereo. The music started and Bailey vaguely recognised it. The song began and Ted twirled her slowly around the room as he quietly sang the lyrics to her. Now she recognised the song, and what the message was that her new husband was putting across.

_Don't go changing, to try and please me_  
_You never let me down before_  
_Don't imagine you're too familiar_  
_And I don't see you anymore_  
_I wouldn't leave you in times of trouble_  
_We never could have come this far_  
_I took the good times, I'll take the bad times_  
_I'll take you just the way you are_

_Don't go trying some new fashion_  
_Don't change the color of your hair_  
_You always have my unspoken passion_  
_Although I might not seem to care_

_I don't want clever conversation_  
_I never want to work that hard_  
_I just want someone that I can talk to_  
_I want you just the way you are._

_I need to know that you will always be_  
_The same old someone that I knew_  
_What will it take 'till you believe in me_  
_The way that I believe in you._

_I said I love you, and that's forever_  
_And this I promise from the heart_  
_I could not love you any better_  
_I love you just the way you are._

As the song ended, Bailey kissed Ted on the lips and hugged him. Her parents came over and hugged her too. Then Ted's family came over and hugged their new daughter in law. It was nothing like Bailey had ever imagined it, yet it was all so perfect. As the newlyweds walked upstairs to their bedroom, she sighed happily and smiled. Ted stopped and looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I need to carry you over the threshold." He informed her.

"I'm heavily pregnant, and we're already in the house." She shrugged.

Ted shrugged too, before gently lifting his wife and carrying her into the bedroom. She giggled and let him set her down on the bed as he rubbed his back. He kissed her again and helped her to get out of the wedding dress. Phoebe had good taste. The two newlyweds lay in each other's arms as the sea breeze echoed across the windows. Soon they fell asleep, only for Phoebe to awake in the early hours of the morning.

"Ted." She whispered and shook him.

"What?" he asked.

"We need to get up." She replied.

"Why?" he asked her.

"I think I just had a contraction." Bailey told him.

"Ok then…hey, why is this part of the bed wet?" Ted frowned.

"I think my water broke!" the blonde gasped.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**The baby's coming...**

***The song is Just The Way You Are by Billy Joe**l


	35. Chapter 35

**The final chapter of The Fortunate Ones.**  
**Thank you to all who read, reviewed, alerted, favourites...etc.**

**I own Phoebe and Bailey.**

**Enjoy the chapter... **

It was almost two hours later. Outside, it was beginning to grow lighter as the new day dawned. The families had been informed, but had decided to stay where they were until something actually happened. Ted sat in a room with Bailey and stroked her blonde hair that was now dampened with sweat. The doctor had warned that the labour could take longer than expected, and that it could be hours before they were ready to go to the delivery room.

"Ted, I'm so tired." Bailey sighed as she lay on the bed.

"I know." He smiled apologetically.

"Not how I imagined my wedding night…" she mumbled.

"We can have our wedding night once the baby's here. And once PJ and Cody have moved into their place." Ted replied.

"You're too good Ted." Bailey giggled before wincing.

"I'm sorry that you're in pain." Ted frowned.

"No offence husband, but I can't imagine you giving birth." The blonde smiled.

A nurse walked into the room with a clipboard and a pen. She looked serious, with greying hair and dark rimmed glasses balanced on her nose. She checked out the blonde's pulse and some other stuff, before asking for some details.

"Name?" she asked.

"Bailey DiBiase." Ted replied. His wife frowned at her new name.

"Date of birth?" the nurse asked.

"April 15th 1984." Ted smiled.

"You remembered?" Bailey gasped.

"Of course I did, my beautiful wife." He smiled and kissed her hand.

"That should be all for now." The nurse said and left the room.

A couple of hours later, the doctor examined Bailey and decided that she was ready to be moved to the delivery room. Ted held her hand as her contractions intensified and gave her some ice. The blonde groaned as she clutched her bump and rolled about on the bed in discomfort. Ted kissed her hand and willed her to keep on trying.

"Bailey, it's time." The doctor told her.

"I'm so tired…and it hurts so much…" she sighed with exhaustion.

"Come on Bailey. You can do this." Ted told her and squeezed her hand.

"When your next contraction comes, I need you to bear down hard. Can you do that?" the doctor asked the blonde.

"I think so." She nodded.

After another minute, Ted felt his wife's grip increase as her contraction arrived. She groaned loudly as she did as the doctor had instructed her to do. The doctor put on some surgical gloves and watched for the baby's head as Ted spoke encouragement to his new wife.

"That's it. You're doing so well." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Very good Bailey. I can see the head now." The doctor said.

Bailey flopped onto the bed for a moment's rest. Soon enough her next contraction tore through her as she began to push down again. Ted bit his lip as his wife cried tears of pain. The doctor looked up and smiled.

"That's the head out. Just one more push and we could have the baby out." He nodded.

"One more push?" Ted asked his wife.

"I'm so tired…" she pouted a little.

"Come on. I know you can do it." Ted told her.

Bailey nodded and gripped hard on Ted's hand. She let out a drawn out moan, followed by a high-pitched scream. Sweat and tears rolled down her face as the contractions coursed through her. The doctor was ready to pull the baby out. Ted looked hopefully at his wife and kissed her head as she flopped back onto the bed. The next thing he knew, a baby's cry filled the room.

"Congratulations mommy and daddy. You have a baby girl." The doctor smiled at them.

"Are you ok with that?" Bailey asked her husband.

"What?" he asked her and frowned.

"We got a girl. Are you sure you didn't want a boy?" the blonde asked him.

"I'm happy." Ted replied and kissed her.

"Here's your baby." A nurse smiled and handed Bailey a bundle in a pink blanket.

"What shall we name her?" Ted asked as his newborn daughter gripped his finger.

"I had an idea, at the wedding." Bailey told him.

"I'm listening…" Ted nodded for her to continue.

"The flowers that Phoebe had were wild roses. I did some research on the computer before we went to bed. Rosalyn means a fair rose. I like it." Bailey explained.

"Rosalyn DiBiase." Ted smiled and nodded.

"Does that mean that you like it?" Bailey asked her new husband.

"I think it's perfect. So are you two." He smiled at his new wife and newborn daughter.

"You think she looks like me?" Bailey asked him.

"I think she has the Canadian colouring from your mom's side." Ted replied.

The baby was fair with eyes of deep aqua. It was too early to say, but she had Bailey's slightly pointed jaw line and her nose resembled Ted's. She yawned in her mother's arms as Ted held her tiny hand.

"We're a family now." Ted whispered to his wife and daughter.

"I love you." Bailey smiled and kissed him.

"I love you both." Ted grinned and leaned over to place a kiss on his newborn's head.

The following day, the families arrived to see the new baby. Cody made a passing comment to Ted about Phoebe wanting another baby. Ted laughed, although he knew that the brunette would get what she wanted eventually.

The day after that, the new family returned home. Garrett seemed to enjoy the company of baby Rosalyn, and stared at her with his wide blue eyes. Phoebe made a joke about him being in love with Rosalyn, but Cody thought that was out of the question. Phoebe and Cody were moving into their new home the following day. As they prepared to leave Ted's house, Phoebe walked over and hugged her friend.

"I'll miss you." She pouted.

"You're only like ten minutes away." Ten frowned.

"At least I don't have to worry about you any more." The brunette smiled.

"You didn't want me to be lonely. I'm definitely not lonely now. Thanks PJ." Ted hugged her.

"You're welcome." She nodded.

"So, what are your plans now?" Ted asked her.

"I'm trying to persuade Cody to have another baby." The brunette grinned.

"I'm sure he'll give in eventually." Ted shook his head and chuckled.

"I'm counting on it." Phoebe winked and got into the car.

Ted walked back into the house to see his wife and daughter cuddling on the couch. He leaned over and kissed Bailey's cheek. She sighed contentedly and glanced down at her baby daughter. Ted took the baby from her arms and walked out of the house. He gazed out at the sea and gently rocked his newborn daughter. He never realised until now, but he truly was fortunate.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Please let me know your feedback on this story and it's prequel.**  
**There may be another sequel of sorts, but I need some interest in it before I write it.**


End file.
